


The Naughty Yuusha Drabbles

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: AUs, AUs everywhere, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Not Beta Read. Humans are mentioned and rarely if ever seen. GGG characters are mentioned, rarely are they seen.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: NSFW collection of everyone with everyone. Read at yoru own risk.Deckerd -Gunmax - doneMcCrane - in progressDuke -Power Joe -Dumpson -Drillboy -Ringo -Pawn -Rook -Bishop -Shadowmaru -Kagerou -
Relationships: Bishop/Everyone, Deckard/Everyone, Drillboy/Everyone, Duke/Everyone, Dumpson/Everyone, Gunmax/Everyone, Kagerou/Everyone, McCrane/Everyone, Pawn/Everyone, Power Joe/Everyone, Ringo/Everyone, Rook/Everyone, Shadowmaru/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Naughty Yuusha Drabbles

The Naughty Yuusha Drabbles  
Gunmax.

So these Drabbles are Naughty Slashy Plot Bunnies who bit me with ideas for Gunmax/ EVREY BP Member.  
I MIGHT put some SG in there and maybe OCCs.  
Enjoy!

~~~~~@~~~~~

I Would Have... If You Had Let Me...  
Gunmax/McCrane (Drabble 1 of 3)  
(A.N: This set of three WILL! I say WILL! Have an OCC in them.)

It was stupid.

Honestly, even Drillboy knew it was stupid and he wasn’t even old enough to understand it properly, but he understood the basics of why the whole team was watching McCrane and Gunmax.

1\. Gunmax was trying to prove himself to McCrane so they could go on a date.  
2\. McCrane wasn’t easily impressed.  
And 3. McCrane wasn’t really paying any attention to Gunmax’s attempts.

It was making Gunmax unhappy...

The Biker had tried almost everything he could think of that might help him prove himself to McCrane, he’d taken extra shifts, helped the Build Team with projects, completed all his reports and even left McCrane a card and oil treats for Valentine’s Day.

McCrane had simply ignored the card and given the treats to Drillboy. 

But the next rejection had clearly been too much for Gunmax to take.

The Biker had left a note on McCrane’s desk, asking him to meet Gunmax for a simple face to face talk about this whole thing in privet on the roof, but if McCrane didn’t show up to the meeting place, Gunmax would leave him alone.

The broken and torn look on Gunmax’s face when he came in the following morning, shoulders dropped and the antenna on his helm drooped so far down it looked ready to fall off had made even Shadowmaru move to avoid the biker as he made his way to his room and locked himself in there for the rest of the day.

That had been two weeks ago and as he had promise, Gunmax left McCrane alone, leaving the room when the crane came in, swapped his patrol shifts around so he didn’t have any shifts with McCrane and refused to go near the crane’s room.

Drillboy may not have been best friends with Gunmax, but he didn’t like how upset the biker was now, before this, Gunmax was always ready to jump into a verbal argument with Duke, he used nicknames for everyone and he taught Drillboy how to speak English and American.

Now, the biker used their names, he hardly spoke a word to anyone unless they spoke to him first and he hadn’t given Drillboy any lessons since McCrane’s flat out rejection.

Even Deckard found it strange and a little unnerving.

“Go to bed Drillboy,” Gunmax said startling the young mech from his thoughts as he looked up to find Gunmax sat at his desk, channel surfing as he waited for the night shift to end.

“But... shifts not over yet...” the Soccer loving mech yawned.

“Go to bed,” Gunmax repeated, “I can do this shift alone,” he added.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

The Biker nodded and slowly Drillboy headed for the door, pausing and turning back as he got to it. “Neh, Gunmax?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you like McCrane so much?” he asked and Gunmax sighed.

“Drillboy.”

“I’m old enough to know what a date is, so I want to know why if he’s such a mean old jerk to you, that you still like him.” Drillboy stated. “Tell me.”

“Because I love him! Ok?! Are you happy now?!” The biker snapped out, standing from his chair and punching the desk so hard it dented under his fist, making Drillboy stagger backwards and fall, backing himself against the wall, never in his life had Gunmax ever shouted so violently at Drillboy, never once, not even when the younger mech accidently dented Gun Bike.

Gunmax seemed to realize what he’d done and sighed his shoulders dropping as if tied to a heavy weight and his whole posture changed from angry to sad and regretful. “I’m sorry Drillboy... you didn’t deserve that...” he said then silently turned and sat back down at his desk. “Just... Just go.”

Drillboy raced off, still scared by the sheer fact Gunmax had been so aggressive.

A shadow moved and McCrane watched as Drillboy dived into the safety of his room and then he looked at the dim glow of the light from the Deckerd Room listening to Gunmax’s broken sobs filtering the air before a soft beeping sound made the biker sniffle.

The Crane moved silently to the door and watched as Gunmax tried to wipe his face clean as the door at the other end of the room opened and Power Joe and Dumpson came in looking freshly showered and ready to take their turn on shift.

“Dumpson. Power Joe” Gunmax said.

“Hey Gunny... you ok? You look like you’ve been crying.” The dumper truck said.

McCrane would have moved away if not for the broken, chocked sob that escaped Gunmax’s throat. 

“Hey, hey Gunny? Come on Gunmax, talk to me...” Dumpson said. “What’s happened?”

“I... Oh God Damnit! Everything I do just goes wrong.” Gunmax stated. “You remember I told you about McCrane and that talk we had?” he asked and Dumpson nodded while Power Joe. “McCrane thought I was joking and... and he said I would never be anything more to him than an annoying pain in the ass and left...” The biker explained, wiping his tears. “Since then I’ve been trying for the life of me to prove to him I can change and that I was serious about the whole thing... but he just out right and point blank rejected everything... when I tried to talk with him face to face he just blew me off.”

McCrane winced, he hadn’t meant to be this harsh... but still all the foolishness with the help and smiles and treats and post it notes left for him... it was too much like a wind up to be real.

“Gunmax listen to me, if McCrane can’t see past the macho act you put on than he’s not worth it.” Dumpson said. “Come on Gunmax look at you, this isn’t the way you are... love isn’t meant to hurt you like this... if he isn’t going to be smart and see you for what you are beneath the act then really, he isn’t the one for you.” he stated.

“But it hurts... Dumpson I love the mech... He just... flat out refuses...” Gunmax broke down again.

“Oh Gunmax, I’m sorry... I know it hurts but as your friend I can’t see you so unhappy,” Dumpson said gently rubbing the biker’s back as the mech sobbed, likely the only real emotion he’d shown since McCrane had rejected him. “Shhh, shhh, its ok... it’s ok...” 

McCrane slipped away from the room, cold, harsh realization slowly sinking in as he numbly went to his room.

Gunmax hadn’t been joking...

Everything had been sincere and honest...

The Biker hadn’t been mocking or trying to show him up... 

It was all honest emotion...

And he’d rejected it.

“He loves you.” a voice said. “All he ever talks about on patrol or when we play cards is how much he respects and cares for you and asks what he should do to try and win your heart.”

McCrane turned to see Power Joe stood in the door. “You knew?”

“McCrane EVERYONE knew. Even Yuuta knew, we were the ones who encouraged it all.” Power Joe said.

“I... I do like him just...”

“Then why?” the power shovel asked. “McCrane he’s sobbing his heart out in there and all you can do is stand there and reject him! McCrane he’s not trying to hurt you.”

“I don’t want love.” McCrane said. “I don’t want love from him... I’m not going to live forever, none of us are... so what’s the point?”

Power Joe was silent then growled. “Fine, be that way, but when you wake up and find out you DO want love and Gunmax refuses you, you’ll be sorry.” He snarled before leaving.

McCrane stayed stood for a long time, just listening as he heard his internal systems slowly work...

He didn’t want love from Gunmax... He didn’t want to get attached... he didn’t want to be hurt... he didn’t trust it could ever be real... he didn’t trust the Gunmax could be faithful...

Something cool ran down his face and McCrane covered his mouth before any sound could escape. He wasn’t sure why, but somewhere inside him, McCrane felt a painful little jolt as something withered in pain in his chest.

~~~~~@~~~~~

A Dream?  
Gunmax/Power Joe (Drabble 1 of 2)

Music was loud, oil was flowing and the dance floor was alive!

And Power Joe was missing the whole thing, stuck on his own making sure there were no calls for the night...

He hated losing bets to Shadowmaru; it meant that he lost out on all the fun and all the time he was left to do the boring shifts. 

“You look ready to bolt, P.J.” a voice stated so close behind Power Joe he almost dropped out of his seat in shock.

“Gunmax?! Geez you near gave me a system crash!” the power shovel gasped, putting a hand over his chest plating. “Don’t sneak up on a mech like that!”

“Gomen, Gomen, but I just couldn’t resist,” Gunmax chuckled sitting himself on the edge of his desk and taking out his gun. “So, board?” he asked the obvious question.

“Yes.” Power Joe stated. “I hate it when Shadowmaru is right.”

“Because you can’t learn to not make bets with him,” Gunmax chuckled, “even Drillboy knew not to bet the games would be called off after the flooding we suffered last week.” He reminded.

“It was dumb I know but still... I didn’t think he’d ask me to take his shift tonight...”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have boasted about going to a Party tonight then, you know what happened the last time you went out.” Gunmax stated.

Power Joe sighed, the last time he’d gone out he was stupid enough to come back drunk and also almost terrified poor Drillboy when he’d collapsed on the ground near the young mech and utterly terrified his brother was hurt, Drillboy had screamed for McCrane and Dumpson.

Power Joe had been under close watch after that and had to apologize to Drillboy several times for scaring the poor kid and spent a week begging McCrane for forgiveness.

Gunmax sighed and pulled an oil canister out of his subspace and put it down near Power Joe. “Here,” he said. “High grade stuff, so don’t guzzle it,” he warned as Power Joe’s optics brightened.

“Thanks.” The power shovel said as Gunmax opened a second canister and took a swig. “How many of those do you carry?”

“Five with me and five in Gun-Bike’s carry hold.” The biker mech said. “I learned a long time ago you don’t go out unprepared.”

“That before or after Deckerd cuffed you?” Power Joe asked with his usual smirk taking a drink of the oil, it was sweet with a slight warmth to it.

“Before,” Gunmax said and the two lapsed into silence, enjoying their drinks.

All the while, Gunmax seemed to ignore the fact Power Joe was staring at him, the Power Shovel flirted and joked about liking the biker mech, but neither took it as a serious thing, just friendly banter between to would be players practicing for the day (if it ever came) that femmes came in to their lives.

Gunmax was attractive, no member of the BPs, Japanese or English could rightly deny that, the Biker was slim built with curves in all the right places but muscle and strength where it counted, but despite that, the Biker mech was, hopefully unknown to Gunmax himself, the cause of many an in fight between Power Joe and Dumpson, most were disguised as Sparring matches but others were also known now a days as Brotherly spats.

If Gunmax ever knew, Power Joe knew that someone’s head was going to get pounded in big time, but for some reason, that just made it all the more thrilling to simply watch the biker, he was witty, cunning, sly, smart mouthed, sexy and for lack of better words, a bad boy to the core.

He off lined his Optics and finished his drink, lingering thoughts of the biker mech sprawled out over the desk begging for more as his port was pounded into sparks working their way over his A.I.

Sometimes, Power Joe wished he could just once have the Biker mech in his berth, just to see if his fantasies of the Biker mech were anywhere near as good in reality.

Power Joe onlined his optics with a start, feeling something warm, wet and sinfully good against his cable, a hand rubbing his inner thigh while another teasingly danced around his port.

“Shi... Shimata...” he cursed trying to pull away to see whom it was under his desk, but his chair refused to move and then, without hesitation, the wet warmth that had been teasing his cable, began to engulf his length, sinfully slowly as a finger pushed into his port, “Ahhh! Shimata!”

“Mmmm...” A voice murred and the heat began to move further down his length, so much so that Power Joe’s systems began to heat up rapidly.

“Ohhhh... damn...” he panted, broken thoughts forming in his mind.

Someone was under his desk, sucking off his cable... he couldn’t move back and see who it was, nor could he stop himself enjoying it...

Gunmax was no longer anywhere to be seen...

Was it Gunmax? The Biker Mech who was too proud to get down on his knees and beg under his desk, working his cable as if it was a common thing?

Power Joe didn’t get an answer as his Cable suddenly emptied its load deep into the throat of whom ever it was under his desk, but before he could react, he felt himself harden again as he was pushed away from the desk enough for the Biker mech to stand up, his lips shimmering with oil and fluids as he smirked at Power Joe, and let his plating slide open. “You enjoyed that?”

“Yea... but why?”

“Does it matter why?” Gunmax asked, running a finger down his own chest plating. “We’re alone; no one’s due back for a few hours and I’m all yours for the taking.”

Power Joe didn’t need to hear anything more; he grabbed the biker Mech and yanked him into his lap, passionately kissing the biker without hesitating thrusting his glossa deep into the hot cavity and pulling the green mech’s hips against his own.

Gunmax moaned and leaned into him, straddling his hips while rubbing their cables together until Power Joe heaved him up and slammed his cable deep into Gunmax’s port, making the biker moaned loudly and almost break the back of the chair he gripped it so tight. 

“FUCK!!” Gunmax cried as PowerJoe forced himself to stand and then slammed Gunmax’s back against his desk, sending paper work flying as he started to move his hips frantically, so much so that all Gunmax could do was hold on for the ride. “Ahhh! Shit! Ohhh! Yes! There! There Right There!!”

“Mine!” Power Joe snarled, biting down hard on Gunmax’s neck cables. “You’re mine! No one else!” he added as he clawed the biker’s seams searching for wires and gaps he could assault. “All Mine!”

“Yes! Yes! YES!!” Gunmax panted, arching and moaning as Power Joe pounded his port mercilessly, it hurt, but at the same time felt sinfully pleasurable and... Beyond words!

Power Joe hissed and once again locked their lips in a bruising lip lock before giving one final, hard, harsh and deep thrust as his cable erupted inside Gunmax’s port, filling the biker with a second load, much bigger than the last before unwittingly, Power Joes systems blew a fuse and his optics blacked out.

...

Power Joe yelped as he was clipped up the back of the head. “Wake up!”

“McCrane?” he asked looking around McCrane and Dumpson had come into the room the clock above the door reading 05:06am, shift change time and Gunmax was sat with his back to the three of them, watching some late night Biker show on his desk T.V. “What the? When did?”

“Two hours ago,” Gunmax said flicking the monitor off and stretching, “you nodded off after that drink I gave ya and FYI you snore like a bore.” He added leaving the room, “Later. I got some Zs the catch up on.”

Power Joe blinked dumbly then slowly followed as Dumpson and McCrane took their places for their shift and he went to his room, lying on his berth as he looked up at the ceiling.

Had it been a dream? There was no mess on the floor, no sign of the rough treatment he’d given Gunmax, no dents and scraps... everything felt normal...

A few doors down, Gunmax looked at his neck in the mirror, wincing a little as he sat down. Maybe next time he decided to play games with Power Joe he’d take something stronger to help him relax.

“Well, they named his Power Joe for a reason,” a little voice in the back of his mind said making him smile.

~~~~~@~~~~~

To Keep Warm  
Gunmax/Dumpson (Drabble 1 of 1)

Snow.

Gunmax had a love/hate feeling for the soft white stuff.

He liked them because Snow was one of the many things he rarely saw in America and the human children seemed to enjoy them.

He hated them because during very bad storm such as the one that had been raging all week, everyone was snowed into the Precinct and the power was out all over the complex. 

“Who’d have through snow could be such a bother?” Drill Boy said as they all sat around wrapped up in thermal blankets, fortunately, Deckard and Yuuta were home save, leaving Duke, the Build team and Gunmax in the precinct, Shadowmaru had gone to assist with some project or other in Canada.

“Bother? Drillboy it’s fatally freezing out there even for us,” McCrane said. “We’re lucky we had Thermal Blankets.” He added.

“Indeed.” Duke said as he and Dumpson fiddled with a comm to try and get a reading from the radio stations. “And... done.” He added as the radio news report filtered through the air.

“And in other news the snow storm is starting to clear up in some areas, but it will be some time before rescue attempts can begin as many areas have been buried under almost fifteen feet of snow.” A reporter said.

“Great.” Gunmax sighed as he and Drillboy sat on the couch, playing a card game of some kind, McCrane was mixing oils to keep them warm and Power Joe was sat on the arm of the couch, helping Drillboy play the game.

Dumpson chuckled, like Drillboy, Gunmax was not enjoying being cooped up, but likely because Gunmax had been planning a HUGE event with Yuuta and the Commissioner to raise money for a local children’s charity for the last month now.

And the snow had ruined everything.

“Looks like you’ll have to have the event when the snow goes away.” Power Joe said standing to help McCrane with the drinks.

“Looks that way, but we had all the dates set up and planned all the food and everything, most of it won’t stay good for long.” Gunmax sighed, having spent all his spare time with Yuuta, planning the events, the activities, the risk assessments, he’d even shocked McCrane when he’d asked the Crane if he could aid him with the car park access for people with wheel chairs.

“It’s ok Gunmax.” McCrane said. “We’ll still have the event, we’ll just have to reset the dates is all.” he added.

“Yea...” Gunmax said then everything froze as a loud groan filled the air and suddenly the roof of the complex gave out above them and several feet of heavy snow dropped down on top of Gunmax, Drillboy and their large sofa.

“Gunmax!?”  
“Drillboy!?”

Instantly the Build team began to dig through the snow, frantically searching for their team mates, Power Joe first finding a ripped thermal blanket and then Gunmax, protectively huddled over Drillboy, for the most part both were unharmed but Gunmax had taken the brunt of the snow falling onto them.

His dentals chattered and Drillboy was pulled from under him and then as he was carefully lifted out of the cold snow, the thermal blankets dripping wet and clinging to his plating harshly.

“Get them in the shower room! Quick!” Duke said as he helped Power Joe carry the shivering biker to the showers while McCrane and Dumpson carried Drillboy, the thermals already freezing and sticking to their plating.

“C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold-d-d-d-d-d-d!” Drillboy said as his teeth chattered loudly.

“Shhh, its ok Drillboy.” McCrane said as they reached the wash racks and instantly Duke hit all but two of the showers on to full whack while McCrane turn one to medium and stood with Drillboy under the spray, letting the warm droplets rain over the younger mech’s frame. “It’s gonna be ok.”

“Easy Gunmax.” Dumpson said holding the biker mech up right as the water rained down over them both, making the small ice melt and at last the thermal blanket fell away to the ground. “Duke, you sure this will work?”

“It’s better than leaving them to dry off naturally.” Duke said. “Those blankets were dripping wet, they may as well have slipped into a pond of cold water, they need to warm up and this is the fastest way to do it.”

“I th-th-th-think-k-k its work-k-k-k-k-king.” Drillboy said as his shivered died down.

“Gunmax?”

The Biker shook his head and then indicated to his right shoulder Dumpson looked and winced. “Duke get over here, Gunmax’s hurt!”

The English mech came into the stall and gently used a warm cloth to touch Gunmax’s shoulder, the snow had hidden a part of the roof that had come down with the falling snow and it was now deeply wedged in Gunmax’s shoulder, likely it had let snow into his inner systems and that was why he was so cold.

“We have to get that out Gunmax.” He warned and Dumpson nodded, holding the Biker still so he couldn’t move away. “This is gonna hurt.”

“Just-t-t Do it!” Gunmax forced out.

“Drillboy don’t repeat a word Gunmax says you hear me?” Dumpson said as McCrane and Power Joe head the younger mech out of the wash rack to properly dry him off.

Drillboy clung to his older brothers, Gunmax was foul mouthed only when he was in a lot of pain, unlike everyone else, Gunmax wasn’t as thickly armoured and even small dents hurt the biker worse than it did them.

As Duke used hot water to wash the ice away from the wound and then with a harsh tug yanked the jagged roof slate out of the Biker’s shoulder and placed the cloth over the open wound.

“SHIT!” Gunmax cursed kicking and thrashing in Dumpson’s arms as the pain rippled through his systems, in his pain he kicked Duke away from him and into the far wall, winding the knight while he trashed around. “FUCK!”

“Easy, easy... it’s gone now... hold still.” Dumpson said as he stood with the Biker mech under the shower, holding the biker steady as his own legs couldn’t stop shaking as the pain began to fade. “There we go.” He said as Duke came back and carefully cleaned the wound.

“Still c-c-cold.” Gunmax said.

“Understandable, the slate would have let snow into your systems and now it’s inside the only way to get it out is the let it melt out.” Duke said. “I’m sorry Gunmax, but without Toudou-san I can’t just strip your plating back.”

Gunmax nodded as Dumpson helped him walk out of the showers and into the hall way, quickly wrapping him in thermal blankets as they walked towards the Build Team’s shared common room to find McCrane was already there, sat in the larger sofa with Drillboy in his lap, shivering despite the two thick blankets around him and the fact Power Joe had dug out a small heater and was now searching for the portable generator they had.

“Are you... ok now Gunmax?” the driller asked and the biker nodded as Dumpson and Duke let him sit down, the larger mech dragging the heater in to the middle of the room as Power Joe filled the portable generator up and pulled the cord making the generator groan to life.

“Are we all camping here?” Power Joe asked.

“Looks that way,” McCrane said and Power Joe nodded pulling out the second couch to make the fold out bed and pulled a fold up cot from inside the storage cupboard. 

“Take your pick Duke, cot or bed?”

“Cot,” Duke said, “Gunmax needs the bed more than I do,” he added as the biker shivered violently despite the heat around him.

“Th-th-th-thanks Duke,” Gunmax said as Dumpson handed him a steaming mug of oil.

Time ticked past and eventually, Drillboy dropped to sleep while Duke and the other mechs went to sleep, Gunmax remained awake, shivering and struggling to find warmth under the thermal blankets and the fleece blankets Dumpson and Power Joe had dug out for him.

He was freezing and everything he did just didn’t seem to make any difference, his body was just so cold and all he could do was curl up tightly under the blankets and try to find warmth.

“Gunmax?”

The biker mech shivered and looked up, finding Dumpson stood above him with a mech sized hot water bottle and another blanket. “Here, these might help.”

“Th-th-th-th-thank-k-k-k-k-k-ks.” The biker said through chattering dentals. He was a little shocked when Dumpson climbed into the foldout bed behind him. “Wh... what-t-t-t-t you doing?” he asked.

“You’re not warming up, so I’m going to help.” Dumpson said, wrapping his big arms around the smaller framed mech and setting his engines going.

Normally Gunmax would have cursed up a storm, but with the sudden swell of heat, he rolled over and snuggled into the warmth offered to him.

Dumpson smiled, pressing the hot water bottle against Gunmax’s back as he settled down, it was 6am in the morning and while he, Duke, McCrane and Power Joe had slept well, Drillboy and Gunmax were not so lucky and so, Duke and Power Joe were in the Deckard Room while McCrane tended to Drillboy and Dumpson saw to Gunmax who apparently had not slept that night.

Drillboy and McCrane came out of McCrane’s room at noon, Drillboy looking a little better but still wrapped in a warm blanket while he and McCrane went to take their shift so Duke and Power Joe could clear some of the snow away, the younger Mech handing Dumpson another hot water bottle to help as despite being asleep, Gunmax was still shivering badly.

Eventually the humans got inside to help and Toudou was quick to find the problem.

The snow had become cold water as they were in the showers and was now pooled inside Gunmax’s thermal systems, making the biker’s body internally and externally icy cold and because they systems were so delicate and sensitive Toudou couldn’t just remove the plating and use a blow dryer, the water had to be evaporated.

“It’s gonna take a while to get the heat lamps running.” Toudou said. “He’s gonna need to stay warm until then.”

“How long’s it gonna take?” Dumpson asked as Gunmax continued to shiver, letting the human look under his plating.

“At least six hours.” The human said already working rapidly to melt the small icicles in Gunmax’s wiring, “if they don’t work we’ll have to shut him down and replace the while system and that could take up to four weeks.”

“Shimata,” Gunmax growled through chattering teeth.

Dumpson sighed, “It’s better than nothing,” he assured the biker as Gunmax re-wrapped himself in the blankets once Toudou was out of the way.

“St-t-t-till sucks,” Gunmax said as the humans left and he curled up under the blankets again.

Dumpson would have laughed at how cute it looked to see the biker mech curled up like Drillboy when he slept, but knowing how dire the situation was, he chose not to laugh and instead refilled the hot water bottles and got a fresh cup of hot oil.

“Here.”

“Th-th-th-th-thanks,” Gunmax said and snuggled into the large mech when Dumpson joined him in the blankets again to keep warm as he shivered. “Is-s-s Drillboy ok-k-k-k-k?”

“Yea he’s ok, just a small case of sniffles,” Dumpson said tucking the blankets around Gunmax to keep the heat in. “He’s helping to clear the snow out of the building.”

“Brave kid-d-d,” Gunmax said, feeling slightly light headed, “Damn... so cold...” 

“It’s ok,” Dumpson said. “You’ll be warm soon.”

Gunmax didn’t answer and instead curled closer to the red mech’s chest to try and find more warmth, unaware of just how close they were pressed together, due to the sheer coldness he hadn’t realised that in moving closer to Dumpson, he’d unintentionally started to rub their crotch plates together.

Dumpson however...

“It’s just because he’s cold... he’s not interested in you... he’d just looking for a way to stay warm...” the red mech told himself, “It’s just the cold.”

But then a thought came to him, a way to help keep Gunmax warm and try to melt the ice faster... he knew Gunmax might hate him for it, but if it could help Dumpson would deal with it.

“Gunmax?” he asked as Gunmax continued to snuggle and cling to him trying to stay warm.

The biker looked up at his name and for a moment, Dumpson could have sworn he saw lust behind Gunmax’s visor.

It was all he needed to see.

Gunmax moaned loudly as Dumpson assaulted his lips with his own, clawing at the mech’s armour and pressing himself against the larger mech with his systems began to slowly heat up, for a few seconds it was bliss and then raw pain ripped through his systems when he tried to move so he was atop Dumpson.

“AHH! FUCK!” Gunmax cried clutching is chest compartment. “Ow, ow, ow...” he hissed lying on his back where the pain eased away again. “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...”

“Gunmax?” Dumpson asked. “I’m sorry... I’ll go.” he started moving to get up.

“No... Don’t stop.” The biker said grabbing Dumpson’s arm. “This is helping... It’s just really... Really painful to move,” he added.

Dumpson smiled. “Then lay back and let me do all the hard work.” He said before pinning Gunmax’s wrists and assaulting his lips again, but made sure he didn’t put too much weight on the Biker.

Gunmax didn’t resist, if anything being pinned made his engines purr and rev as his plating tremble. Dumpson didn’t waste time with teasing, he knew the Biker was cold enough and didn’t want to keep him waiting any longer for some warmth.

Reaching down he paused for a second to make sure he could hold his own weight off Gunmax’s chassis before removing the smaller mech’s cover, freeing his already throbbing cable and port. 

“Ahhh... y... Yes...” Gunmax moaned, feeling Dumpson fist his cable and start to pump it, while his fingers started to tease and pull the rim of his port gently. “Ohhh...! Wha... what are you?”

“Shhh, just relax and enjoy...” Dumpson said softly, raining kisses down Gunmax’s neck, “I promise I’ll be gentle.” He assured as the biker moaned beneath him.

Gunmax couldn’t find the words to answer, he didn’t want Dumpson to stop what he was doing, not because it was helping him warm up, but also because he did like the other mech, he’d just never had reason or time to approach the other mech about his feelings.

And now they were literally seconds away from interfacing and Gunmax couldn’t find the words to tell Dumpson this was something he wanted...

“More...” 

Dumpson paused a second, “Pardon?”

“More...” Gunmax repeated, “Please, I want more...” he pleaded.

“I don’t want to hurt you,”

“Please,” Gunmax said again, this time reaching up to stroke Dumpson’s face. “I need this... please...”

Dumpson couldn’t refuses him, sighing softly the larger mech nodded and let his plating slip off while hooking the smaller mech’s legs over his shoulders and pressed the head of his lard cable again Gunmax’s port.

Gunmax nodded once and Dumpson began to push his hips forwards slowly, hissing at the tight wetness that squeezed around his cable, making his systems rev faster as steam started to seep from inside the his joints. “Shimata...”

“Ahhh! Oh My God! So big!” the biker panted, his hand fisting the blankets around them somehow managing to pull Dumpson in closer. “Ahhh! Yes... Sooo-Ohhh good!” He moaned as Dumpson’s hips finally touched his rear. “Ahhh!”

“Too much?” Dumpson asked.

Gunmax shock his helm, “No... Please... don’t stop... feels... good.” He gasped out as his inner walls squeezed around Dumpson’s cable. “Move... please...”

Dumpson didn’t need to be asked twice and began to move, pulling almost all the way out before sharply shoving right back in, making Gunmax’s body jerk and jolt as pleasant little moans and half coherent pleas passed his lips, soft hiccupped breaths and broken off sobs driving Dumpson into a near frenzied pace.

Gunmax’s systems began to flash warnings at him, but he didn’t care, all he cared about was the rush of sweet, raw pleasure in his body coming from Dumpson.

Dumpson panted heavily continuing to push deeper into Gunmax, feeling a tight knotting inside his lower region as he did, “Gunmax... I can’t...”

“Don’t...” Gunmax moaned and Dumpson nodded, a small smile crossing his lips.

He braced himself on one hand while using the other to fist Gunmax’s throbbing cable, watching as Gunmax’s face twisted with more pleasure seconds before the Biker arched stiffly and hot oil-like fluid ejaculated from the tip of his cable coating his abdomen and stomach along with Dumpson’s hand.

The larger mech struggled to keep his weight off the biker as he also reached his peek, filling the biker’s port, trying to keep himself from falling forwards onto the mech while he panted heavily.

“Ohhhh god...” Gunmax panted softly.

“Better?” Dumpson asked

“A lot.” Gunmax said reaching up to cup the mech’s face. “How did you know?” he asked.

“Know what?” Dumpson asked.

“That I... that is was...” Gunmax began then sighed and simply kissed the other mech. “How is it said in Japanese again, Watashi wa... Aishite?”

“Watashi wa anata o aishite,” Dumpson corrected smiling, “Watashi wa amarini mo anata o aishite.”

“Is that ‘I love you too’?” Gunmax asked.

“You’re good at this.” Dumpson nodded, “maybe we could do this again when you’re not so cold?” he offered.

“I’d like that.” Gunmax smiled.

A few hours later Toudou was amazed to find the icy water was almost gone.

~~~~~@~~~~~

Dancing...  
Gunmax/Drillboy (drabble 1 of 2)

Drillboy was a fast learner.

He picked up the English language easily from Duke, though he did sometimes get his words confused, he knew all the rules and regulations on Guns and other weapons from McCrane, Dumpson taught him Self Defence and Power Joe had taught him how to properly clean his armour.

Deckerd had taught him how to be gentle with small animals and how together they had set up a small account for Drillboy so some of his ‘payment’ could be sent to Animal charities and hospitals. Shadowmaru had taught Drillboy how to sneak around like a ninja, and also about respecting the world’s forest and plants.

It became a running Joke that Gunmax had nothing to teach Drillboy.

So, McCrane thought, why was the young Build Member spending so much time with the Biker?

The two seemed to be spending many hours together, talking in hushed whispers while Drillboy giggled and Gunmax chuckled now and then, they never gave anything away.

Deckerd had tried to find out what it was but Drillboy was apparently better at keeping secretes then anyone, not even Shadowmaru couldn’t get it out of the two, much to their annoyance.

“You worry too much,” Dumpson said, apparently reading McCrane’s mind. “Gunmax isn’t gonna hurt him and whatever they are doing, they’ll tell us when they are ready.”

“But it’s been almost three months and they haven’t let slip anything...” McCrane said. “I think I have right to worry.”

“I’m gonna kill that Biker!!!!!” All mech present jumped at the loud and fury filled shout and watched as PowerJoe practically charged into the room, “Look at this!” he snarled turning the large screen TV on to the Music and Dance channel.

“What in the world?” Dumpson asked patting Duke’s back as the English mech chocked on his oil in at being startled.

“Power Joe what is the matter?” Deckerd asked.

“What’s all the noise?” Shadowmaru groaned waking from his nap.

“Shhh!” Power Joe hushed everyone and turned the volume up.

“And now we take you live to the latest Music Video in our Brave Police archives. In this latest addition we have not just one mech but two, and a hot pairing at that.” The presenter stated as she turned to the large screen TV beside her only for the image to fade and music start playing.

Duke’s jaw dropped down to the floor as Drillboy began to sing and dance to the rhythm of the music nothing to outrageous but still not 100% child friendly. “I can't count all the times that I had to say I'm sorry for wanting something with a few more bits than my Atari. ‘Don't play a game, boy’ they said it would get old, but sometimes boys like me are curious and can't be told ‘NO’,”

McCrane almost fall off his chair. “DRILLBOY!?”

“With Gunmax!” Power Joe snarled.

“You came along and had me saying "What is this?" Your sexiness had got me ready for the Genesis.” Drillboy continued to sing while holding his arms out to his sides while a second pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Gunmax appeared behind him and instantly took the lead, using his own body to move Drillboy’s in a... *AHEM* less than child friendly manor.

“Baby, grab a hold of the joystick, take control of the motion, I can feel it when you huh-huh. Baby, you make all of the choices, other players can join us, if you're feeling like you wanna play games!” 

The two sang together and Dumpson was almost breaking his desk with the pressure he was putting on it, his shoulder joint steaming in dismay.

“Then I upgraded to Nintendo 64 and your first time with a joystick left you feeling like a who-ho-ho-ho. Hyper gamer, nothing greater, we can play all night, you'd better be some competition 'Cause I want a fight.” Gunmax sung, seeming to purposely let his hands wonder Drillboy’s body, dragging his fingers down the younger Mech’s chest when the music became more suggestive.

“Baby, grab a hold of the joystick take control of the motion, I can feel it when you huh-huh. Baby, you make all of the choices other players can join us, if you're feeling like you wanna play games!”

McCrane’s trigger finger twitched and his optics darkened rapidly.

“I don't want you thinking that I'm trying to apply pressure, but the pressure makes it better pushing harder makes it wetter. If you wanna skip a level then we'll go to level two, just beat my boss and get me off and then I'll play with you.” Gunmax sang at a point where Drillboy had spun and they were both, literally chest to chest... and other areas to. “You, you, me” 

“Okay, just plug the damn thing in already.” Drillboy stated. “If you wanna play games! If you wanna play!”

“THAT’S IT!” McCrane snarled standing and turning to leave the room.

And walked right into Drillboy as he and Gunmax came in, both looking rather happy and a little out of breath.

Power Joe and Dumpson tackled Gunmax and had him pinned in a matter of seconds while McCrane grabbed Drillboy by the arm and demanded. “What do you think you were doing?!”

“What do you mean? McCrane you’re hurting me!” Drillboy snarled. “And let Gunmax go!” he added to his brothers trying to shake McCrane off.

“After what he did to you? Not a chance!” Power Joe snarled about to throw a punch and Gunmax when a harsh punch slammed into his gut and Shadowmaru got between them and Gunmax. “You?!”

“Sit. Down.” Shadowmaru snarled.

“He-”

“Haven’t touched the kid.” Gunmax stated, rubbing his throat and shoulders. “Honestly can’t the three of you think of anything but sex?” he added.

“What was that on the video then?” Dumpson asked.

“Dancing and show.” Drillboy said finally breaking free from McCrane. “Gunmax didn’t hurt me nor did he force me to do anything it was my idea.”

“WHY?!” Power Joe demanded.

“A Dare.” Drillboy stated. “Rook and Pawn said they if I could make a Music Video that involved good music, and a good dance routine that went with it they’d do one too. At first I thought I wouldn’t get it done in time... Gunmax agreed to help me...” he added.

“Gunmax taught you to dance?” Dumpson asked.

“I have siblings in America who love to dance. I got the same bug.” Gunmax explained. “The whole thing was Drillboy’s Idea, all I did was supply the music and routine.” He added before giving a mock salute. “Good night.”

Drillboy’s shoulders slumped and he shrugged on his brothers as he left too, stating he wanted to go shower though clearly, something had just saddened the young mech deeply.

“Well, you three just royally blew it.” Duke said.

“What do you mean?” Power Joe asked.

“I mean,” Duke stated, “That the little stunt you three just pulled will likely mean Drillboy won’t speak to any of you for a while.”

“You knew?” McCrane asked.

Duke shook his head. “I assumed that they were planning a Prank against Pawn and Rook after seeing the two of them talking to the twins a few nights ago, it was not my place to tell you so I kept my mouth shut.”

Once in the showers Drillboy twisted the knob and sighed sadly as the warm water rained down on him, once again, his over protective brothers had ruined a perfectly good moment with Gunmax.

He’d stumbled across Gunmax dancing one night while trying to think of a routine and song, at first the Biker had been angry Drillboy had seen him but when Drillboy explained what he’d been dared to do, Gunmax had made him an offer he couldn’t refuse.

The biker would teach him to dance, but Drillboy wasn’t allowed to tell anyone that Gunmax danced.

At first it had been just that. Drillboy listening and watching Gunmax while learning the moves himself and then picking out a song, but somewhere along the way, it changed... at least for Drillboy, he’d found himself enjoying the older mech’s touch, eagerly waiting for the times they ended up pressed together, the moments when they were practically sandwiched together...

But now, thanks to his brothers and their stupid over protectiveness, Drillboy was afraid he’d lost any hope of ever telling Gunmax how he felt.

He almost yelped when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him and warm breath blew playfully into his audio. “Smile babe, you look cuter when you do.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Drillboy asked as Gunmax rested his chin on the younger mechs shoulder.

“Nah, you didn’t have a choice back there... though honestly, where they get those ideas is beyond me.” The biker said and Drillboy’s chest tightened.

“So... you wouldn’t do this again?”

“Dance with you? Sure I would... I just doubt it will ever go beyond that...” Gunmax said and the younger mech blinked and cocked his head to one side to see the Bikers face better. “I wouldn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want to do... but if your brothers think I’m so shallow as to love and leave, maybe it’s better if we don’t spend as much time together for a while.”

“You mean?”

“I do like you Drillboy... but it seems nothing I’ve done so far has proven anything to your brothers.” Gunmax explained, “I don’t want you to fight with them because of me.” He added and before Drillboy could say anything the biker leaned forwards and kissed him softly on the lips.

Everything seemed to stand still, until after what felt like eternity, Gunmax pulled back and Drillboy was left panting slightly. “When?”

“I’ll comm you.” Gunmax whispered before slipping away.

~~~~~@~~~~~

One of many  
Gunmax/Bishop (drabble 1 of 2)  
(A.N. Introducing, Gunmax’s Family. and YES that includes the Mics from GGG no like? Buzz off!)

To say the least Gunmax had not been very impressed when Duke suggested Bishop, having begged and pleaded with his brother to let him get away from England and away from the horrid bullying from the twins, come to Japan and help himself on patrols.

He had stepped in and offered a better and educational choice.

Bishop, having never left England could take Deckerd’s place on a special transporter, and go with Gunmax to America to firstly, have a small break from the twins and secondly enjoy some good old laughs with Gunmax’s family.

Bishop had agreed to go instantly and while Deckerd was a little downed at not getting to meet the siblings Gunmax had told everyone so much about, seeing how upset Bishop was at the teasing from the twins had made even McCrane angry.

And the reason for the teasing?

The twins had heard Bishop talking to Ringo King about a personal matter and started picking fun at the mech trying to find out more about it. 

Regina had twice had both mech put on full day shifts, but it seemed to do little to stop the twos teasing and it was deeply upsetting Bishop.

Even the triplets weren’t happy about the teasing and had been the ones to first call Duke about it one night when they’d found Bishop crying in his room.

And so, here they were, waiting in Japan for the transport to arrive at the docks while Gunmax helped Bishop go over the check list they had, just to be sure they had everything packed.

“And books for reading if you get board on the way there?” Gunmax asked.

Bishop nodded and tapped his side compartment, catching a book entitled ‘work of Shakespeare volume 02’. “I’m halfway through it.” the ambulance admitted.

“Nice choice.” Gunmax chuckled. “Right I think we have everything.” He said.

“Wait!” both parties turned to see a trio of meches racing towards them, Bishop automatically braced his feet so he wouldn’t fall ever seconds before Ace, Jack and Ten tackled him.  
“Don’t leave us!”  
“We don’t want you to go away forever!”  
“You can’t just run away!” 

“Guys... I’m not running away or leaving forever... it’s just two weeks.” Bishop explained gently untangling the three from him so he could see their faces. “I promise, in two weeks I’ll come back I’ll even bring you pictures and gifts back if I find something you’d like.” He said.

Gunmax chuckled. “I’ll tell you what boys, I’ve got Ringo’s Privet phone number for his desk phone, so every day once a day I will remind Bishop to call in and you three can talk to him.”

“Promise?” Ace asked.

Gunmax nodded and help up his little finger. “Pinkie-promise.” Ace smiled and hooked his own little finger with Gunmax’s.

“Transports here.” Duke said over the comms as a modified Jumbo jet landed on the tarmac runway, it looked big enough to fit all the BPs in it, but since it was only going to carry two mechs it seemed a bit much for the simple run.

“It’s also a test flight just too triple check the systems are right and it’s comfortable for the long haul flights.” Saejima explained. “Enjoy your flight.”

Gunmax wheeled Gunbike up the ramp and kicked the stand down smiling as the engine gave a slight rumble. “This should be a fun trip.” He stated as Bishop and the trio brought the baggage in.

Soon they were off to America.

... ... ... ... ...

Bishop looked around as they came off the transport and stretched their limbs, comfortable the flight may have been, but no mech liked sitting down for so long and not being able to go for a walk to keep their legs from going to sleep.

“Gunny!” a voice yelled out and Bishop blinked as a female robot a head or so shorted than Gunmax raced over and jumped up at the biker mech, she was light red in colour with black highlights and trims. “You’re here! I missed you! Who’s your friend?”

“Arrow please... one thing at a time.” Gunmax said smiling as he hugged the femme. “In order, yes I’m here, I’ve missed you and everyone else too and this is Bishop, he’s come for a holiday from his two brothers who have been teasing him.”

“They’re mean.” Arrow said sticking her glossa out. “Family doesn’t pick on family, even if they make silly little mistakes like fall out of bed a lot.” She added and Gunmax smiled.

“Bishop this is my little sister Arrow, like me she doesn’t have an alt form, but she does have a bike.” The biker introduced.

“Hello Bishop,” Arrow smiled.

“Hi,” the English mech smiled back then blinked as Gunmax was suddenly hit by... many smaller meches who were all the same colour and one who was red and blue.

“Ummm...” he asked looking at Arrow.

“Those are the Mics,” she explained. “Together they go by the Mic Brigade, separately they are known as Mic Sounders the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th etc., etc., through to Mic Sounders the 13th.” She added pointing out the only mech in the pile that was red and blue.

“Mics please... I need to stand up!” Gunmax laughed. “Arrow help!”

“Mics!” Arrow said and clapped her hands together making the thirteen mech look at her instantly. “Behave or Doctor Liger won’t let you go to the concert.” She stated and all 13 Mics helped Gunmax up and stood to attention.

Gunmax smiled and then looked around. “Where’s Legion?” he asked.

“Big brother had to stay at HQ for a system scan; he’s been having bad helm aches again.” Arrow explained.

“Darn...” Gunmax said. “Well best not keep him waiting,” he added as Gunbike rolled out of the transport. “Get your bike and help me with the baggage sis.” He said and Arrow nodded whistling and soon after, a black and red bike pulled up, revving proudly like a dog obeying the call of its master. 

Bishop smiled a little and as they drove along the roads, talking with Arrow and the Mics he found himself rather happy and part of a team rather than a fifth wheel.

Arrow laughed about something that had been said then smiled at Bishop. “I don’t mean to be rude, Bishop, but does your name refer to the Arch Bishop? Or the chess piece?” she asked.

“The chess piece,” Bishop said.

“Are all your brothers named after chess pieces?” she asked.

“Ringo King, Duke Knight, Paul Rook, George Pawn and me, John Bishop.” The mech explained. “Our Queen is Lady Regina.”

“The human girl you told us about?” Arrow asked Gunmax who nodded and Arrow thought. “But if the last names are chess pieces, shouldn’t Bishop be in charge?” she asked. “I mean... it goes King, Queen, Knights, Bishops, Rooks and then Pawns... right?” she asked.

“By chess rules yes, but remember it’s just names and the one who gives the final say so to them is Ringo.” Gunmax explained, “Unfortunately, Rook and Pawn don’t get how upsetting it is to be teased all the time, so Bishop’s going to spend a few days with us and have some family bonding time with us to make him feel better.” He added smiling.

“If you’ll have me that is.” Bishop put in as they all pulled to a stop at a large building.

Arrow smiled and kicked her bike stand down as Bishop transformed and once he was standing she hugged him tightly. “Of cause we’ll have you; you’re already part of the family since technically all the Brave Police AIs are cousins.”

“Oh yes! All AIs are family!” Mic 13th said and his brothers all nodded in agreement.

“I’m glad to see you’ve remembered that at least.” Another new voice said and Bishop turned... and nearly fell over at the sight of the new comer.

He stood a fair height, almost as big as J-Deckerd did, but he had a friendly smile on his face and a kind pair of deep green optics. “Who’s this?” the mech asked.

“This Legion, is Bishop, John Bishop.” Gunmax said. “He needed some time away from a pair of teasing twins so I let him tag along with me.”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll fit in just fine around here, assuming he doesn’t snore.” Legion stated with a friendly smiled.

Bishop shook his head. “I don’t snore.”

“Good, because your rooming with me,” Gunmax chuckled. 

Bishop tried not to blush at that thought.

Him and Gunmax alone in a room together... could his personal fantasy get any closer to becoming a reality?

Over the following hours, Bishop found out that not only was Gunmax’s family welcoming to him, they were also very relaxed and welcomed him without question, they didn’t poke fun at his helm lights when they flashed after he’d sneezed, they didn’t tease him about the teddy in his baggage after the Mics accidently knocked it over during a play fight, rather Mic 13th asked if he could have one like it because it was so soft.

Arrow hadn’t even blinked when Bishop said he wasn’t interested in girls, in fact she had all but smiled about it and hugged him tightly, claiming she liked him because he wouldn’t flirt with her like some others would. 

She was younger than himself and Drillboy, she was also very eager to learn more about everyone in Japan and England, despite the clear tiredness in her optics she kept asking questions until eventually, she yawned and leant against Bishop.

“Neh... do all the mech in England make good pillows?” she asked making Legion and Gunmax chuckle.

“Come now, Arrow, time for bed.” Legion said gently lifting Arrow up into his arms and carrying her off to the dorms, “you can ask more questions tomorrow,” He added. “Good night Bishop, Gunny.” 

“Ok... nighty-night Bishy...” Arrow called back and Bishop blinked.

“She does that when she’s tired,” Gunmax explained chuckling slightly, “she’s where my pet name Gunny came from, she calls the Mics by number so for them it’s not so bad,” he added, “you can go to bed if you need, I have to go check on the Mics and make sure they didn’t turn their room into a fort again.”

“They do that?” Bishop asked.

“Yea, they like to play games while they can since like you’re brothers and Drillboy they have to learn about the world, whereas Legion and I were pre-programmed with the knowledge,” Gunmax said.

Bishop smiled a little and Gunmax slid him a full canister, “tomorrow, I’ll show you around the beach line, and if we have time I’ll take you to the best place in town to eat.”

“Really?” Bishop asked excitedly. 

“Really, really,” Gunmax smiled, “Now off to bed with you, Duke will have my helm if you don’t get enough sleep.” He said.

Bishop nodded and headed to the room, smiling as he fluffed his pillow and put his teddy at the head of the bed, “Night Mr. Cuddle-kins,” he said before putting his helm on the pillow.

He slept peacefully for a few hours waking only a time for two to drink his oil and shifting to snuggle deeper into the blankets, muttering now and then some random line from his books or a name.

He didn’t notice at first that a second weight had settled on the bed with him, a gentle pair of hands gently wondering around his frame, nor did he notice that something covered his optics and restrained his hands above his helm as the others began to rub his thighs.

Not until he woke up only to find darkness and his protesting questions lost while a pair of warm lips pressed against his, a sweet tasting glossa thrusting into his mouth and exploring it as the hands continued to run along his body.

“Mmph...?!” He heard himself try and say.

“Who am I?” A voice asked and the lips captured his again in a quicker but just as passionate kiss, he knew it from somewhere but in his still half sleep like state, he wasn’t sure who it was making his shiver as he felt a soft breath on his neck, “That depends,” The voice said as the lips left Bishop’s, only to continue their assault on the other side of his neck. “Who do you want me to be?”

“I... I don’t know...” Bishop said.

“Liar,” the voice stated, “You’re practically begging for attention from someone, so tell me, who do you want me to be? Ringo? Duke maybe?” The voice asked as skilled fingers teased his hips, “Deckerd or Shadowmaru? One of the Built team?”

“No...” Bishop gasped, his body jerking somewhat under the sinfully pleasurable touches. 

“Then who?” the voice asked and Bishop moaned as his body was pinned against the bed and the others crotch plating rubbed against his own heated one. “Maybe... Gunmax?” 

“Ahhh... yes...” Bishop moaned clutching to his bed sheets, wishing he could see or at least touch his guest.

“Don’t worry, sweet Bishop,” the voice said as those sweet lips touched his neck again, “I’ll make you feel just as good as he would. I promise...”

“Ahh... wh... why...?”

“Do you really want a reason, little Bishop? Or do you want me to make every fantasy you’ve had of Gunmax come true?”

Bishop couldn’t form words to answer that, his body trembling and his voice box refused to work.

Until a cool hand touched his suddenly exposed cable making him arch and gasp. “Ahhh! Gunmax...” he breathed as his port was also teased by talented fingers.

“So wet, were you dreaming of this? Or are you just eager to be filled and have Gunmax pounding your port raw?” he asked.

“Ahhh... ohhh gods...” the English mech panted, struggling to focus as he was teased, sweet kisses coating his neck, face and lips, muffling his loud moans and pants as the fingers were replaced by something bigger thicker.

“Ahhh! Wait! Stop!!” Bishop whined, shaking with fear as his port rim burned with raw pain, making him snap back to reality. “No please... no...!”

“Shhh, Bishop it’s alright...” The other said, heir cable head moving away and the restraint leaving his hands, as gentle hands held him steady and soft lips kissing away the tears under his blindfold, “Shhhh, shhh... The pain will ease... I promise.”

“It hurts... it hurts...!” Bishop half sobbed. “I... I want Gunmax... it hurts...” he said.

“Shhhh, shhhh,” the other hissed softly, soothing hands helping to distract him from the pain, as the blindfold came off and the familiar visor face came into view. “Shhhh, I’m here and I promise, I won’t force you.” 

Bishop’s shock was lost as the younger mech shoved the biker away and clutch his blankets, feeling hurt that Gunmax had not only done this to him but also ashamed that Gunmax had seen him cry.

“How did you... how did you know? Did King tell you?” he asked and Gunmax shock his helm.

“I figured it out... you kept on making small talk with me when we were on comms and you made the effort to get to know me. When you guys stayed in Japan I heard you talking in your sleep and you talked to your teddy... I thought bringing you here and making the fantasy a reality would be a way to show you I cared back... but I guess that Ideas gone down the pan.” He explained, getting up and re armouring. “I’m sorry.” He added and before Bishop could respond, Gunmax closed the door and was gone.

~~~~~@~~~~~

If you accept me like this...?  
Gunmax/McCrane (drabble 2 of 3)  
(A.N. Mention of Gunmax’s family.)

Drillboy and Dumpson were struggling to keep their laughter in while Duke, Deckerd and even Yuuta tried to talk to Gunmax while Power Joe and McCrane were out dealing with the latest criminal they’d arrested.

However it seemed an unpredictable accident had left Gunmax...

Well...

“Come on Gunmax, it’s not so bad.” Duke said.

“NOT BAD?!” Gunmax screamed his voice a pitch or two higher and more feminine than usual, “I’M A DAMN FEMALE!!!!!!” She roared, “How am I meant to work like this?! I can’t see thanks to that bastard breaking my visor! I sound stupid, my frame is all wrong and my bike is a wreck!!!” she added.

“Well, if you wanted to you could, maybe... no ignore me.” Drillboy said seeming to calm down as a thought came to him.

“What is it Drillboy?” Gunmax snarled.

“I just thought... maybe you’d be more comfortable if we took you off the duty router until this is sorted,” Drillboy said. “But it would mean that you were... well um... off duty with McCrane.”

Everyone winced.

“Just... leave me alone.” Gunmax said.

Drillboy ducked his head. “I’m sorry.” He said before Dumpson lead him away and Duke and Deckerd also left, Yuuta riding on Deckerd’s shoulder.

Gunmax listened to them leave before sinking to his... her knees and covering her face with her hands.

McCrane... just thinking of the mech still hurt to the core, the horrid feeling of being openly rejected by the mech haunted her every night... Gunmax couldn’t stand it.

McCrane had tried to speak with Gunmax before this, but the pain and hurt was still so raw Gunmax had simply turned away from the crane when they were in the Deckerd room for a briefing/debriefing and speed away if McCrane tried to catch up with him on a road.

When Duke had asked why Gunmax refused to hear McCrane one night while Gunmax was up late with him for the grave yard shift, Gunmax had admitted it was out of fear, fear of being rejected and hurt even more by the oldest Build team member.

Duke hadn’t been expecting Gunmax to start sobbing again.

“Gunmax...?” Shadowmaru’s voice asked from the other side of the door. “You ok?”

“No.”

Shadowmaru was silent and then sighed. “Listen Gunmax. If you want I can lend you my head phones and you can listen to your music. At least then time might fly and you can relax a little?” he added.

Gunmax opened his mouth to say no but then stopped and sighed, standing up she opened the door and found Shadowmaru stood there, one pair of Robot sized head phones in one hand and a canister of high grade oil in the other. “Thanks ‘Maru.”

“Hey, you’ve been through enough today, I figure I’ll get a better chance to bug you about it later on,” the ninja stated handing the head phones and oil over to Gunmax before looking past the biker at the damaged visor that lay on the desk. “You sure you don’t want someone to look at that? It might be fixable.” He added.

“It’ll be ok ‘til morning.” Gunmax assured. “Toudou has enough to deal with, I saw to damage J Roader and Fire Roader took out there.”

“If you’re sure.” Shadowmaru said before scratching the back of his neck. “Anyway, I’ll go now, but if you need anything, you know where I am.” He added.

It might have sounded like a lover’s words of comfort, but they weren’t, Shadowmaru had no sexual attraction to Gunmax, he understood what it was like to love someone and be rejected after Kagerou’s death.

Gunmax nodded and Shadowmaru took his cue to leave, closing the door as he did.

Some hours later, Gunmax was laying on her back, fingers tapping softly to the music she was listening to while reading a news article on supped up bikes, she was laid on her front and her optics on half power so she could read without stressing her sensitive optical systems. 

The change hadn’t changed much about the frame work... just made her chest more perky and the cover for his lower regions was more curved and slim rather than slightly boxy and big, her helm had also changed a little, the rim was slightly shorter, and his hips and waist were just a little narrower.

Other than that Gunmax looked much the same...

The flashing on the door lock caught her attention before suddenly the whole room went dark. “What the-?”

~“Roll call!”~ Deckerd yelled down the comms likely he was in the Deckerd room.

“Did the power cut off?” McCrane asked from right down the hall.

“I’m here!” Drillboy, sounding spooked but also close by.

~“I’m outside,”~ Duke said from the Deckerd Room two corridors over.

~“What’s going on, the water cut off?!”~ Power Joe demanded as Gunmax heard a dripping sound from down the corridor and to the right.

~“Damn it’s cold out here.”~ Dumpson said also with the sound of dripping.

“Gunmax?” Shadowmaru asked from behind Gunmax, sounding worried as to whether the Biker was aware of what was happening.

“I’m here.” the biker said. “What happened?”

~“Power cut, the whole grid’s down.”~ Duke said as he hit the comms, ~“Is everyone ok?”~

~“Yea just half washed.”~ Dumpson said as he and Power Joe began to dry off with towels. ~“Are we going to see if we can help?”~

~“Shadowmaru and I will go with Duke,”~ Deckerd said.

“Yes sir.” Came the chorused replay, Gunmax wasn’t sure who it was but she could feel optics on her back as she stepped back into her room, being stared out just made her feel more self-conscious and aware that she wasn’t any closer to changing back.

She head Drillboy leaving the hall way and sighed, sitting on her berth with her head in her hands.

“Are you... alright?”

Gunmax felt her chest tighten as she turned to find a familiar set of optics looking at her from her doorway seconds before the light flickered on and off again and doors slammed shut with an audible clang.

“Shimata!”  
“What’s happening?!”

~“Everyone calm down!”~ Deckerd said over the comms, ~“The power plant is working on everything they can, what we’re experiencing is likely the backups trying to come on line and failing.”~ He said calmly. ~“Now, whose where?”~

~“Me, Dumpson and Driller are in the generator room looking for the backups, they just blew on us so they’re gonna need some work.”~ Power Joe said.

“Gunmax and I are in her room.” McCrane answered. “Do you think we can lift the doors?” he asked.

~“We’re trying, big brother. But they aren’t shifting.”~ Power Joe said as he and Dumpson tried to lift their room door up together. ~“They’re jammed in place while the power’s out.”~

~“I could drill out.”~ Drillboy said.

~“No, you couldn’t.”~ Dumpson said, ~“The Door to the Deckerd room and all our doors are so re-enforced even the Max Cannon wouldn’t break through them, they were made that way just in case we ever needed to hide the humans and only our rooms were available.”~

~“Oh yea I forgot about that.”~ Power Joe said.

“It’ also why the doors are so heavy and sound proof.” McCrane stated. “But with the power out I guess the sound proofing if off too.”

“Must be...” Gunmax said.

~“So... What do we do?”~ Drillboy asked.

~“We wait it out.”~ Dumpson said. ~“We can’t do anything else.”~

Gunmax felt dread seep into her systems. She was alone with McCrane, the mech who’d out right broken her heart and coldly refused to even give her a reason.

She dropped back down onto the berth and covered her face, “Can to day get any worse!?” she demanded.

~“You could be pink instead of green.”~ Power Joe stated.

“SHUT UP!!!!!” Gunmax roared down the comms before shutting hers off. “And will you stop staring?! I already know my frame has changed!” he snapped at McCrane.

The older mech mentally slapped himself and turned away. “Sorry.”

Silence filled the room, safe the tapping from Gunmax’s fingers and the soft ticking of the robot sized clock on Gunmax’s wall.

Looking around the room, McCrane saw two thing he would never have thought possible with the biker.

The room was tidy and well kept, pictures neatly set on shelves along with data pads and books, a pen/pencil holder on the desk in the room with neatly stacked reports and one or two small bike models.

The pictures were of Gunmax and his American team mates, a set of 13 smaller meches there were all the same colour save one whom had more red in his paint job, the numbers 1 to 13 written around the photo.

Another was of another mech, a head or two taller than Gunmax with larger frame and build than Gunmax’s, his right arm slung over the Biker’s shoulders and an oil can in his left hand. 

The last picture was that of a female biker, a head shorter than Gunmax she was stood back to back with him, the usually cockiness on Gunmax’s face shadowed by a look of pride, love and joy as the female copied him.

“Who are these?” McCrane asked.

“The thirteen are the Mic brigade, another set of AIs made in America after I was bought on line. The big mech is Legion, my brother and commanding officer back home... the girl is my sister, Arrow.” Gunmax said, “She’s a good kid... just needs a little more training and she’ll be a patroller like me and Legion.”

“She looks younger than Drillboy.” McCrane said.

“She is. She only came online three years ago.” Gunmax said.

“Sounds like you will have a partner then,” McCrane said watching Gunmax’s reflection move in the picture frame. The dim light hit the changed form just so... McCrane had to force himself not to look lower that her waist as he reminded himself this change was not an excuse to try and see what Gunmax was like as a female...

It was wrong... just like thinking he could right all his wrongs to Gunmax now he was a female with an apology... 

“What do you want?” Gunmax asked after another long silence, “clearly not to ask about my life back in America.”

McCrane’s shoulders dropped. “I... I came to talk.”

“About what?” she asked.

“... About us.” McCrane said.

“There is no us,” Gunmax hissed. “You made that clear when you not only ignored my attempts to get your attention but also when you flat out refused to even meet me on the roof to try and talk it out like grown mech.”

“I want to try... I want to do this over Gunmax... I know I hurt you and I know I don’t deserve anything from you... but please... ” McCrane tried to plead only to back up a step when Gunmax stood and clenched her fists.

“Why now?”

“Well... I... I am... it’s... I...”

“Because I’m female now? Is that why you rejected me before? Because you didn’t want to share the berth with another mech that wasn’t one of your own?” the biker demanded. “What happens when I change back to a Mech? You just throw me back in the gutter like some cheap slut toy?”

“What?! NO! No I’d never-!”

“But you are!” Gunmax snapped. “If I hadn’t changed you wouldn’t even care that I breathed and don’t you dare deny it, I saw you watching me through the reflection!”

The lights flickered on and off again.

“You don’t care about me, you never have and I was a damn fool to think you would ever understand what love is,” Gunmax snarled, her fists trembling, “I was willing to give you everything! Tell you everything that mattered to me, introduce you to my sibling, damn it I wanted to share eternity with you and you just threw it back in my face! If you think you can just waltz in here and say sorry to me now I’m a female and everything will be alright you are sorely mistaken!” she added and McCrane could take no more.

“Enough!” He shouted lunching forwards and pinning Gunmax to the bed with a loud clunk as the lights went off again, plunging them into darkness.

Throwing everything out of the window, McCrane ignored the voice in the back of his helm screaming at him to stop and kissed Gunmax.

Time stopped for a moment, Gunmax’s optics widened as she felt his lips moving on hers, her AI unable to understand what had happened as McCrane continued to deepen the kiss, making Gunmax snap back to reality and start trying to pull away from him only to find herself trapped.

Fighting her own long rejected desires to just let McCrane have his way with her, she knew it was wrong and no matter what her body wanted, she didn’t like being played with.

The kiss finally stopped and Gunmax instantly acted on her training, driving her helm forwards and butting McCrane’s nasal ridge with the rim of her helm. “Get off me!” she snarled and kicked McCrane in the abdomen, knocking him away.

And out of the room as the doors and lights came back on, McCrane groaned and tried to stand up as he heard the door close again and the lock being slammed on. “Gunmax!”

“Go away McCrane!” Gunmax said, her voice trembling as she leant against the door. “And don’t come back until you’ve figured out what the hell you want!”

~“McCrane?”~ Dumpson asked. ~“What happened?”~

McCrane couldn’t answer.

“Gunmax... I’m sorry...”

“Leave!” Gunmax screamed. “You didn’t want me as a mech, what makes you think I’ll stay a female just so you can have your perfect love life you can go find someone else to be your bed toy!” she added.

“Gunmax I didn’t-”

“LEAVE!” she screamed again as sobs were heard.

McCrane bowed his head and walked away.

That night, no one saw Gunmax again, not even after the power came back on fully and Shadowmaru returned.

It wasn’t until the following day, after Toudou and his team had used reverse technology to change Gunmax back into a mech that he was seen, fixing the dents and bumps on Gunbike. 

...

“A transfer?” Two small words had McCrane’s chest tightening rapidly as he walked past the Deckerd Room, listening to Duke and Drillboy talk during one of Drillboy’s English lessons.

“When did Gunmax request a Transfer?” Drillboy asked.

“Just after the rejection,” Duke sighed. “I honestly thought he had withdrawn his request after Deckerd offered him a few days off... but it sounds like Gunmax is set on leaving Japan.”

“Because of McCrane?” Drillboy asked.

Duke nodded with a sigh. “It’s a shame really, Gunmax’s progress here was making Saejima think about having more of his siblings brought over.” He said, “But I guess now we’ll have to get use to not having Gunmax around...”

McCrane numbly walked away... 

Gunmax was leaving... it shouldn’t bother him. It shouldn’t hurt him... but it did.

McCrane couldn’t stop himself feeling guilty for this, he had started to realize just how honest Gunmax had been about his feelings towards McCrane and things had started to seemingly get back to normal...

Until the change... and now, it seemed.

Gunmax’s door opened and Dumpson came out, “you sure you wanna do this Gunmax?” he asked.

“Yes I’m sure,” Gunmax said, the sound of things being packed into boxes and a box being sealed filling McCrane’s audios, “I’ve already cleared it back home too and besides my siblings have asked for some aid now they’re getting reviewed they want me there to so people know we are still working not only in America but also in Japan and England.”

Dumpson sighed. “What about... McCrane?”

“What about him?” Gunmax asked. “He made it clear he doesn’t care about me, why should I give a damn what he thinks of me leaving?” he added. 

The other mech sighed again, “Just... promise you won’t ignore him if you come back... he’s been torn up about whatever it was that happened between you two during that black out,” and with that Dumpson left, pausing when he saw McCrane retreat into their room.

The crane mech sank to his knees by his berth, his whole body shaking violently as he put his head in his hands, oily tears forming in his optics as a horrid feeling ripped through his body.

Guilt.

He’d rejected Gunmax with no reason, then he’d tried to force himself on him when he’d been changed...

And now Gunmax was leaving...

~~~~~@~~~~~

Fear of the Dark  
Gunmax/Shadowmaru (drabble 1 of 3)

Everyone had a fear.

Shadowmaru feared forever losing those he had come to call his friends, Power Joe, being replaced, Dumpson, not being strong enough, McCrane, losing any of his brothers, Drillboy feared one day waking up and being trapped in a small space.

Duke was afraid that one day he would be called and told one of his brothers back home was fatally wounded, Deckerd was afraid he would become outdated and Gunmax...

Gunmax was refused to tell what really scared him and when pressured to tell he would snap and sometimes, like when Power Joe cornered Gunmax after a heavy night of drinking, get physical and shove past the mech trying to find out to get away from the BP HQ.

It had been a long day and everyone had been grateful for the end of their shift, even McCrane and Deckerd were glad of it and hit the showers before all but dropping onto his berth at HQ, rather than going to Yuuta’s house, that was just how tired he was.

Gunmax had just finished drying himself off when he saw the rain on his window and sighed, “Great mud in the morning.” He said, folding his towel and carefully setting it on the heater rail before settling on his berth.

He got up again and went to his shelf, softly pressing his middle and index fingers to his lips and then put his fingers to each of his pictures, “Good night sibs,” he said before going back to his berth.

Gunmax shot bolt up from his berth as the thunder boomed outside the building making his inner workings rattle. "Shimata... damn storm..." he cursed getting up off the berth and grabbing his memory foam pillow to insure he would get some sleep he headed into the hall and paused as his optics adjusted to the dim lighting. "Ok... just go and knock on the door... he's always up at this hours." he said to himself as he headed to the only room he knew would be available at this hour.

Shadowmaru's room.

The ninja bot in question was meditating, the raging torrent outside not bothersome to him in the least. However, he wasn't expecting visitors at such a late hour, so when a knock came at the door, he had a difficult time suppressing his startled jump. Shaking it off, he stood. "Who could that be...?" He said to no one and opened the door. "Konban-...Gunmax-dan'na? Daijobu?"

Gunmax nodded. "I'm find just-" Another loud clap of thunder and lightning made him stiffen and glare daggers at the ceiling. "Do you mind if I sleep in here?" he asked. “My room's walls aren't that thick so every clap makes my insides rattle like a lose bolt." he explained.

Shadowmaru cocked his head to the side, but smirked lightly. "Sure, come in, make yourself comfortable." He said. If he were a lesser mech he'd probably be poking fun at Gunmax for being afraid of a little spring shower. But he, of all the BPs, understood what it was to be afraid and that all the BPs were afraid of something. It was hardly a laughing matter, and certainly nothing to tease about.

"Thanks," Gunmax said. "It wasn't the storm that scared him... but if he wanted to be up and patrolling tomorrow, he needed sleep and the storm wouldn't give him that. Just as he'd set his pillow down another loud roar and clap happened and all tell-tale hum of the power stopped and all the lights died plunging them into darkness.

Gunmax's optics widened and he froze.

Shadowmaru snorted, tapping his door's key lock only to get nothing in return. Without the power the doors were sealed shut and they'd have to just sit tight until the power came back on or the build team got the backup generators up and running. "Well it seems we're stuck for the moment." Shadowmaru mused. He shrugged, not the least but concerned over the matter. "Shall we relax for the moment until the power returns?"

Gunmax didn't answer, at the sound of Shadowmaru's voice the biker had backed himself against the nearest wall and dropped to the ground, covering his helm with his arms and trembling, his optics still wide and darting left, right, up, down and every other way they could, as if searching for a danger in the room. "L... Legion...?" he asked, for a moment not realizing where he was or who he was with.

Shadowmaru turned, his scanners picking up Gunmax's sudden increased in torque, essentially the BPs equivalent to a rapid heartbeat. "Gunmax? Are you alright?" The ninja knelt next to Gunmax and put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Dan'na you're shaking..."

Gunmax seemed to snap out of it a little and nodded. "Y... yes I'm... I'm alright... just... Just scared." he admitted in a quiet voice, the shaking slowing down just a little. "I... I'm afraid of the dark..." he added still looking around.

Shadowmaru blinked. Of all the things he had expected Gunmax to fear, a simple thing as the dark was not even on his list. However Shadowmaru knew fears were never simple. He sat down and huddled himself close to Gunmax's side. "It’s alright to be afraid, Dan'na." He assured, trying to help calm Gunmax. "We're all afraid of something."

“I should be over this... Legion and... Arrow are over it... why can't I just forget it?!" Gunmax demanded of himself, not hiding the fact he was utterly terrified nor did he seem to mind being so close to another mech in his frightened state, almost clinging to Shadowmaru. "Shimata... what’s wrong with me?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Shadowmaru said, his voice calm and neutral. "You say your siblings are over this, well what is 'this'?" Shadowmaru took Gunmax's hand and squeezed it in his. "Why are you afraid of the darkness?"

Gunmax took a few breaths to try and calm himself and then sighed. "Remember when... when I went back to America to see my siblings with Bishop to help him with his training... while we were there... there was an attack... I... I was hit by some kind of beam and everything shut down, I couldn't move but I could still feel everything around me... I could hear someone talking about... taking me apart like I was offline... since then... I've been afraid it would happen when I'm alone in the dark..." he said.

Shadowmaru nodded, and leaned in close to whisper to Gunmax. "That will never happen, Dan'na, because anyone who would dare try it would have to deal with me."

Gunmax shivered a little and looked at the ninja mech. "You... you're sure?" he asked, fear still lingering in his optics.

"You tell me..." Shadowmaru insisted, closing the space between himself and Gunmax to press his lips against the biker's in a gentle yet deep kiss.

Gunmax didn't respond at first, still locked in the shock of the fact A) Shadowmaru was kissing him and B) he was enjoying it, and C)... where did Shadowmaru learn the kiss anyway... shoving those thoughts aside Gunmax timidly returning the kiss, despite his many times flirting with his fellow mechs he didn't throw himself at the first mech who kissed him.

Shadowmaru felt Gunmax's hesitations and pressed forward, running a hand down the biker's thigh only to trail it up again and grope his round little rump.

Gunmax gave a startled gasp and murred, reaching up to Shadowmaru's frame, searching for ways to return the delightful sensations he was feeling.

Smiling, Shadowmaru parted from the kiss and cupped one of Gunmax's cheek in a hand. "So, tell me, what do you think?" He asked.

"I guess-"

Someone knocked on Shadowmaru's door. "Shadowmaru? Since I'm guessing Gunmax is with you sleeping can you kindly tell him that the power will be out for at least two days, and we have leaks above his room, so we've shut off the water til the leaks fixed." Dumpson said before walking away.

Gunmax sighed but turned back to Shadowmaru and smiled. "I guess if you're with me, I'll be safe." he said.

Shadowmaru smiled and called back. "So you're saying Gunmax and I are stuck in here for 2 days until the power gets back on?" He asked Dumpson or anyone else.

Made a sound of affirmative from down the hall. "Have fun love birds." he added before the sound of a loud and angry Power Joe was heard and Dumpson left to aid his brothers.

Gunmax felt a blush touch his face before Dumpson raced off and looked at Shadowmaru. "Could we... move somewhere more comfortable? My back's getting cramped..." he admitted.

Shadowmaru smirked and gathered Gunmax in his arms. "2 whole days..." He mused, setting Gunmax down on his berth before moving to tower over him. "Whatever will we do to entertain ourselves?" He asked in rhetoric, trailing a finger down Gunmax's midsection.

Gunmax shivered a little and smiled shyly. "I'm sure besides sleeping we can think of something." he said, "Do you have any plan?" he asked realizing the berth was the same as his, just slightly bigger for Shadowmaru's wings. "I have wondered... are your wings as sensitive in all your forms? I remember Power Joe poked them once and you almost broke his finger off..." he asked, reaching up but not touching the wings just yet, he didn’t want to upset the other.

Shadowmaru smiled and lay himself down across Gunmax's form. "Why don't you find out?" He asked before drawing his glossa up Gunmax's neck.

Gunmax murred as Shadowmaru focused on his neck and smiled, reaching up further to gently run his fingers along the Ninja's wings, gently rubbing up from the bases to the tips, enjoying being under Shadowmaru's larger form.

Shadowmaru’s wing began to twitch in response to Gunmax's touches, and the ninja sighed, heavily pressing his form onto Gunmax's, running his hands over and across sensitive areas and seems, tugging at wires and caressing bare circuits.

Gunmax arched into the touches and his frame began to rattle and heat up wrapping his legs around the Ninja's own as they laid pressed together. "Ahh... ohhhh... Shadowmaru..." he moaned continuing to rub the Ninja's wings. "Ohhh..."

Shadowmaru went from licking with his glossa to nibbling with his teeth, taking Gunmax's radar antenna in his mouth and nomming his way up and down.

Gunmax's whole body tensed up and the seemed to melt as Shadowmaru teased his antenna. "Ah! Ohhh... damn..." he breathed, his fingers trembling as he clung to Shadowmaru’s form, trying to find an equally sensitive spot on the mech. "Ohhh baby..."

Shadowmaru smiled and just as abruptly as he instigated this make out session, he stopped, sitting up on his knees. He continued to knee Gunmax's legs, messaging them up to his groin. "Well that was fun, ne? But maybe you'd like to sleep now?" he said teasingly.

Gunmax was shocked for a few seconds, dumb founded before growling and trying to get his legs free to force Shadowmaru closer to him again. "DO NOT try and tell me you were just teasing about this?" he demanded with a growl, "I'm not tired and no way am I going to roll over a sleep after that." he added, as much as he wanted to reach up and pull the Ninja back down, he didn't want to seem desperate... even if Shadowmaru had left him with a noticeable heat under his crotch plating.

Shadowmaru smirked. "No need to be hostile, Dan'na..." The violet mech knelt and kept his gaze locked with Gunmax's, the two watching each other as Shadowmaru flicked out his glossa and slowing pressed it against Gunmax's piece, slowly, slowly, painfully slowly dragging it up to follow the curve of the biker's armour.

Gunmax hissed softly and his thighs started to tremble as his plating was teased. "Sh... Shimata..." he moaned. "Ahhh! Ohhh..."

Shadowmaru smiled devilishly, continuing his ministrations across Gunmax's armour, lapping at creases and delving into seems.

"Ahhh... Shadowmaru... god damn!" he gasped and panted, "Where did you... learn to be such a tease?" he asked.

"From my brother actually." Shadowmaru rested his helm on Gunmax's abdomen taking a moment to dwell on his brother's untimely demise, "How I miss him."

"Kagerou... taught you all this?" Gunmax asked. "I'm sorry he's gone... but maybe someday we could bring him back?" he added, knowing Deckerd and Yuuta were trying to get Saejima to find someday to bring the other Ninja back.

Shadowmaru smiled. "It is a nice thought." He said, then sat up again taking one of Gunmax's feet in his hands and messaging them in slow circles.

Gunmax half sighed. "Did he also teach you to give massages?" he asked. "No offence but if he did, I really hope they bring him back so he can give me some tips," he added, struggling to hold back a chuckle as Shadowmaru found a tickling spot near his heel.

Shadowmaru smiled. "I'm sure he'd be pleased to do so, as long as you don't mind being smushed between us," The ninja leaned forward and gave Gunmax a lusty lude look. "We share everything you understand?"

Gunmax smiled his usual charming smile. "You think I mind being shared? I usually get torn in fifteen directions when I get home because I'm the 'middle' sibling, though I will say being between you and your brother would be nice, so long as your brother doesn't mind the fact I don't change form so have a little... well weaker a form." he asked.

"Weaker? Or voluptuous?" Shadowmaru said throwing Gunmax's legs over his shoulders and grinding his cod into the biker's.

"Volup-wha?!" Gunmax asked having not heard the word right in his mind and thought Shadowmaru had called him a Vulpine, however the sensation and swell of heat that raced through his systems all but shoved all coherent thoughts from his mind and left Gunmax biting his lower lip, moaning and clawing the berth under him. "Ohhh goddamn..."

Shadowmaru grunted out a few sounds, before groping over Gunmax's piece. "Open for me 'Slender Hips'~" He crooned.

Gunmax moaned loudly and almost instantly the plating clicked and fell lose, steaming a little as Gunmax's port was already starting to drip and his cable was practically throbbing.

Shadowmaru smirked and pressed two of his digits into Gunmax's leaking port, scissoring them and rubbing them over Gunmax's walls

Instantly Gunmax's insides began to squeeze around the intruding fingers making heat, sinful and unstoppable heat race through his body, hissing softly as his systems began to purr, the cooling fans inside him kicking in to try and cool the more delicate wiring and components down. "Ahhh... Shadow... maru... oh god..." he moaned.

"Do you like that, Dan'na?" He added another finger and pumped them inside Gunmax's valve. "You like me violating you?"

Gunmax nodded, unable to form words at that moment, his body trembling and his mind racing, trying to find some way to answer in words besides the broken moans and pants.

"Good, good," Shadowmaru purred, extracting his fingers and holding them up, waiting for Gunmax to watch him before licking the viscous fluid from his digits.

Gunmax's systems went from purring to roaring at the sight and his face burned red with a blush, part of his mind wanting to know if things would be the same or better if Kagerou was still around.

Shadowmaru smiled, "Mmm so sweet....yet tangy..." He licked his lips. "Mmm, makes me want more~" He slurped, leaning down to run his glossa across Gunmax's valve before moving up to the underside of his throbbing cord.

Gunmax's blush brightened and before he could utter a word, his helm hit the pillow and his voice box gave out a deep shameless moan, Gunmax's cable throbbing more and more by the minute.

Shadowmaru kissed his way up Gunmax’s body, his hand taking place of his mouth and stroking Gunmax's rod while his lips were busy with other areas.

Gunmax's whole body began to tremble and shake, eager for more but not having the strength to roll them and take charge Gunmax could only wait for Shadowmaru to end his teasing, but until then, it seemed Gunmax was an the ninja's mercy.

Shadowmaru took a mental recording of Gunmax in the throes of pleasure to remember for later. He had never pegged the wayward biker for being the patient type so eager to be teased. "Dan'na, would you do me the honour of retracting your shades?" Shadowmaru purred into Gunmax's audio.

Gunmax paused for a second, before nodding, reaching up and pressing gently on the middle of the visor, a soft hiss followed and the visor slid up, one optic a bright orange colour, the other a brilliant blue. "They don't retract, just slid up and down." he explained with what little coherent words he had managed to find.

"Either way," Shadowmaru said, kissing the brim of Gunmax's nasal ridge, "I am glad you trust me enough to show me what a beauty you are under that mask."

"You think?" Gunmax asked. "I haven't... Shown anyone else this... only my siblings know I have odd optics." he admitted smiling somewhat.

"Odd? Or Unique?" Shadowmaru countered, continuing to rub and jerk at Gunmax's hardened member.

Gunmax arched and moaned, biting his lower lip as he tried to find words. "I... say odd because... ohhhh god... they say... ahhh! I can... get them changed... if I want," he managed to say before his body jerked and his cable began to leak oil and other fluids over Shadowmaru's hand.

"But why would you want to? Its part of who you are, and you are gorgeous." Shadowmaru insisted, wrapping his tongue around Gunmax's antennae and laving it with his oral fluids.

Gunmax couldn’t find words anymore, his body refusing to listen as it was assaulted with wave after wave of pleasure from both his antenna and his cable. "Ohhhh... ahhhh Ahhh! I... I 'm going... I... can't...” he tried to say only to be let a moaning wreck

Shadowmaru chuckled, sending vibrations into the antennae in his mouth. He slurped across one more time before looking Gunmax in the eyes and in a lustful yet commanding tone said, "Let. Go."

"Ahhh... ahhh! Oh FUCK!" the biker cursed as his systems went red line and his cooling fans rattled as they worked over time to try and keep his body cool, hot sticky oil and other fluids splattering over Shadowmaru’s hand and over his abdomen. "Ahhhh... ahhhh..."

Shadowmaru brought his hand to his lips and licked the sticky off his hands then leaned onto Gunmax to begin grooming him clean. "Are we better now?"

Gunmax was a panting, trembling mess, but he managed to nod weakly as his optics flickered, a sign he was not only struggling to cool down his heated body but also very satisfied. "Yea... sorry about the language..." he added.

Shadowmaru chuckled. "Don't let it worry you." He assured, giving Gunmax a gentle chaste kiss.

"Perhaps now, you're ready for a rest?"

"Just a bit," Gunmax said, "Just until I can... feel my systems again..." he added, "I feel like jelly inside." he admitted shamelessly snuggling up to Shadowmaru's frame.

"You taste like it too." Shadowmaru teased, slurping up the last bit of mess.

Gunmax playfully ran a finger down Shadowmaru's wing. "Sweet talker." he said playfully.

Shadowmaru offered the Biker a coy smile. "Shush now, you should rest." He cooed, wrapping his arms around Gunmax and holding him close. "Otherwise our next activity will make you short out."

Gunmax chuckled and snuggled closer to the ninja mech smiling. "Fine a short nap, but if you repaint me while I sleep I swear, I’ll paint those wings of yours red with blue spots." he warned with a slight yawn.

“I’d like to see you try,” Shadowmaru chuckled, draping the cool blankets over them both. “Rest.”

Gunmax was asleep before his helm hit the pillow.

...

The following morning, Gunmax woke to the sensation someone was playing with his antenna, still tired, he shifted his helm in an attempt to shake the tickling fingers away but they persisted. 

“Mmmm, ‘Maru... knock it off...” he mumbled between a yawn.

“Shadowmaru is still getting some oil before he and I get better reacquainted.” A rich voice stated into Gunmax’s audio making the biker mech snap to alert, he didn’t know this voice. “You’re here for the show and games.”

However he found himself a little... trapped, cocooned in the blanket while all his more sensitive areas were left uncovered and vulnerable.

“Who?”

“Kagerou,” the new mech stated, “Shadowmaru’s brother,” he added.

Gunmax’s systems froze and crashed, his final thought...

“I’m fucked...”

~~~~~@~~~~~

Knight’s Mercy  
Gunmax/Duke (drabble 1 of 1)  
With some added Deckerd/Ringo King  
(Set in Fantasy universe! No like? No read!)

Gunmax hated it all...

His cousins had arrived not two weeks ago into the kingdom and already the elder of them was flirting and teasing Gunmax’s lover.

And Deckerd wasn’t saying no.

Gunmax growled and stood from his seat, enraged that his lover and the mech Gunmax had once believed would be his mate continued to kiss and enjoy moments with his cousin and slapped Deckerd. “Foul Lord, You are not staying in my bed any longer.” He snarled at the shocked Lord before turning away.

“Gunmax... Love please! It’s-” Deckerd tried to say as his love stormed off, his path however was blocked by another mech, his brother, Duke. “Duke?”

“You can explain to your current bed warmer the situation, while I try and calm down your dear love. For once Deckerd can you remember you are a future KING to this land and Gunmax is meant to be your Queen.” The other stated before leaving.

...

Gunmax growled as he hit the ground with his fist, sitting with his feet in the cool waters of the stream near his small garden hut as he tried frantically to hide his tears, ripping his tiara from his helm and tossing it to the ground as he sobbed into his hands.

It was horrid!

He’d once hoped that he and Deckerd would live a happy life, no wars, no dangers just him and Deckerd alone and happy together...

Instead Deckerd had brought him to his home land away from the forests of his own land and given him a beautiful garden and his own hut to come to when he needed space...

And then all Deckerd’s attention went on everything but Gunmax... the forest loving mech felt betrayed and unloved, his own people would laugh at him now, they had all warned him this would happen, but he’s refused to listen...

The tears continued to fall as he sobbed into his hands. 

Until a strong pair of arms gently embraced him from behind, on hand coming to rest on his back and the other over the back of his helm.

“D... Deckard?” he asked.

“No Gunmax.” Duke said. “Just a Knight.”

Duke had expected Gunmax to shove him away, curse him for daring to touch him when he was nothing more than a lowly knight and Gunmax the heir to a throne.

Instead however, Gunmax clung to the Knight and continued to sob into his chest and so Duke knelt and held the weeping heir until the tears became soft sniffles and hiccupped breaths.

“Why is he doing this to me?” Gunmax asked.

“Pardon?” Duke asked.

“Deckerd... He once said he loved me and now... Now he won’t spend a mere hour with me... He won’t even come walk with me... Why?” Gunmax asked.

“Perhaps because he is worried he will seem weak to the other kingdoms... you may be his love... but the kingdoms around us are fearsome and any sign of weakness on Deckerd’s part would likely lead to an invasion.” 

“Still...” Gunmax said. “You find time to spend with your family and friends when they visit... even the Young King Yuuta finds time to spend with his friends... but Deckerd... he does not try!”

Duke sighed. “I was trying to save him some grace.” He admitted. “To be honest Lord Gunmax... I don’t why he’s like this... sometimes a mech can be foolish and allow another whom they shouldn’t get close to them and hurt those they love.”

“Do not sugar coat it.” Gunmax said.

Duke sighed again and let his hand slide gently and slowly around to Gunmax’s face and lifted his helm up so they were looking at each other. “I beg you, not give me too much freedom with my words...” He said.

“Why?” Gunmax asked.

“I have one too many thoughts of you and his relationship... I have a spark for you and if you let me... I fear I will hurt you in ways I could never forgive myself for doing.” Duke said.

“What do you mean?” Gunmax asked. “Surely you... you couldn’t have feelings for me?” He added.

“I am a noble by blood... but with my land in ruin, I serve Deckerd,” Duke explained. “I know of your kind, Forest Lovers who must stay in touch with nature to stay healthy...” he said. “I also know they seek a lifelong mate, not a short term lover.”

“How do you know so much of my people?” Gunmax asked, the tone of voice showing he was relieved to at last have someone who understood what he needed and what he desired.

“I had hoped one day to court you myself... but when my Kingdom was ruined by the plagues... I lost everything I had gathered to grant to you as gifts, beautiful gardens, open forests, vast lakes, a home away from home for you and your kin should you ever have needed it, ruined by plague, fires and war...” Duke explained... “I wasn’t sure I’d be seen as anything more than a desperate Knight looking for a Lord love to live off...” he admitted lowering his gaze.

“Do you still think that?” Gunmax asked and Duke nodded.

“No Knight has the rights to court someone as high as you.”

“What if I asked you too?” 

Duke looked up slightly shocked at what he had just heard. “Lord Gunmax?”

“If I asked you to court me... would you?” He asked. “I am tired of Deckerd’s continued ignorance to me... He doesn’t even kiss me good morning anymore... If you truely mean what you say I want an answer. Would you court me if I asked you too?”

Duke bowed his helm.

“As much as I would love nothing more... I cannot say yes.” he said.

“Why?!” Gunmax demanded.

“Because Deckerd is my friend... and as foolish as he is with his words and his actions, I still do not wish ruin things between you and him... I would rather wait and see if fate sees your relationship with Deckerd flower or wither...” Duke said standing and bowing. “I am sorry... I shouldn’t have come here...”

“Duke...”

But Duke didn’t turn back, he simply walked away, passed the trees and passed the shadow that watched from them.

...

Deckerd looked up as the doors to his room opened, but rather than his Queen to be, it was Shadowmaru at the door, one of his loyal spies.

“Where is my love?” Deckerd asked.

“In his hut out in the garden, sobbing his heart out. Alone.” Shadowmaru stated.

“Duke didn’t-?”

“He spoke with Gunmax and when Gunmax tested him, Duke left.” Shadowmaru stated again. “Though it seems you have not learned your lesson.” He added looking at the sleeping form of Ringo in the bed. “Continue this way and you will lose Gunmax. You must know that Forest mech need love or they will become petals in the wind and return to their home.”

“This is his home.” Deckerd said. “Leave me,” he added and Shadowmaru bowed leaving.

Gunmax would never leave him... he knew that. Gunmax was too proud to leave him now...

...

Duke was alone in his room, his armour and weapons in their racks and his mind racing as he washed his face in the basin, the saddened look on Gunmax’s face still haunting him as he tried to relax on his bed.

The knight in question’s mind and heart were conflicting with each other, making his innards all twisted and sick. His heart felt a love beyond anything the Knight had ever know, a love for only one person, Gunmax. The King's betrothed... Duke winced at the thought. His mind knew logically, that such a scandal would put his fate with those of Lancelot and Qwenever, a traitor to his King and a harlot.

“But....isn't true love worth the risk? It's not as if Deckerd finds favour with his betrothed.” Duke fell back onto his bed, tired and bereft. He wished from the depths of his soul that royalty, honour, title and rank would all just disappear. That he could take Gunmax and simply run away with him.

But wishes such as this were not easy or simple to grant and Duke knew this. He, as a Knight, held a duty to his King. And out of respect to this duty, he knew he should pursue this fancy for the King's betrothed no longer.

Rolling onto his side, the knight fell into a light and uneasy rest.

Unbeknownst to Duke, he’d left his door unlocked.

Gunmax sighed softly as he stood in the shadows of the hall way, refusing to accept Deckerd's behaviour any longer he was going to prove to Deckerd that he was not a mech to just sit back and let his lover abuse his heart. He planned to go and see Duke again that night, and find out if the Knight would love him without question if Gunmax promised to go back to his own kingdom and give Duke the chance to court him...

It didn't matter about rank or status to Gunmax... it didn’t matter to any Forest mech who courted them as long as their intentions were genuine and their hearts were pure of sin they were welcomed with open arms... Gunmax had once thought Deckerd to be his true love, the young King had been so kind and caring towards him until they’d come back to this Castle... now he felt like a prisoner and a fool but Duke had said before that he had feelings... Gunmax had to know if they were true feelings or if Duke was just a love sick Knight who'd realized his place and spoken out of turn...

He hoped with all his heart that Duke did love him...

After a few minutes, the door to Duke’s room slowly opened and then closed again, this time locking heavily but quietly. Gunmax removed his cloak and hung it neatly on the back of the door, it was always warm in Duke's room, so warm Gunmax realized just how cold he had been outside, crying his heart out over a mech who clearly didn't love him.

Searching the room Gunmax couldn't help but smile at the many pictures and small knick-knacks he had from his home land. The Knight was a kind soul... something rare for a Forest Kingdom Mech like Gunmax to find, he sighed softly and looked at the bed, surprised Duke hadn't sensed his arrival, usually the Knight knew when he was coming and would have sat up to greet him... was he asleep?

Moving closer to the bed Gunmax gently reached out and touched Duke's face. "Sir Duke?" he asked quietly.

Duke made a little noise in his sleep, his mind somewhere between the dreaming and waking worlds. He shifted, unconsciously leaning into Gunmax's touch.

Gunmax smiled and gently stroked Duke's face, then he had a thought and bit his lower lip.

If Deckerd couldn't be faithful to him, there was no reason to hold back anymore. Gunmax nodded to himself and gently pushed Duke's shoulder, not to wake him put to give him a slight hint as he spoke. "Roll on to your back for me Duke... please?" he said softly, using his free hand to undo the small lace bow on his gown.

Duke murmured as he rested, but slowly shifted to roll onto his back, his arms resting at his sides, his head turned slightly so that his face was towards Gunmax.

Gunmax smiled and climbed onto the bed with Duke, straddling the knight's hips and using his free hand to hold his weight off Duke he turned Duke's head towards his and softly pressed his lips to Duke's hoping he would wake so they could talk of love... but also scared to wake him as he was worried Duke would shove him away like he had before in the garden...

Duke moaned quietly, pressing into the kiss, his optics fluttering a moment before he finally awoke, for a moment his mind was hazy as he was still drifting from sleep back to consciousness. When he was finally fully aware of his surroundings and what was going on he sat up, giving Gunmax a gentle push to break their kiss. "Gunmax... you, why're you... what're you doing here?"

Gunmax moved with him but to steady himself from falling, he caught Duke's shoulders and held on to them, stirring himself for what he was about to say and bracing himself for rejection if his hope were shattered. "I came to finish that talk we started... and to know if you were honest about what you felt for me..." he stated. “Please, tell me the truth Duke... I have to know if you do really care about me the way you said you did... or if it was just words to make me feel less a fool for loving Deckerd when he clearly has no love in his heart for me..."

He hoped and prayed with all his heart that Duke would be truthful, but with Duke's sense of duty and honour to his King and friend, Gunmax wasn't sure if Duke would open up and admit his feelings...

"Please Duke... don't let me go on thinking I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving my kingdom for the wrong mech..." he added.

Duke gaped for a moment, floundering for his voice. Words were there, but they were so much and so many the Knight found himself choking on them. 

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard he sighed. "I... Yes. I meant what I said, every word," he brought his hands up to where Gunmax's rested on his shoulders and took hold of the other's hands in his own, giving them a gentle squeeze. "My heart and everything it entails, is yours and has been since the moment I first laid my optics on you. But," he bowed his head, almost shamefully. "It is my duty to serve my king, to protect his kingdom and..." He looked up and peered into Gunmax's optics. "To honour his chosen mate."

"But he doesn't love me... he won't even say good morning to me anymore... not one kiss since the night we first arrived here... just a garden, a hut of my own and nothing more." Gunmax stated. "Duke you know my people... we need to know and feel we are loved or we will die... and with Deckerd's hands over my cousin... Duke I can't stay here if he continues to treat me like this..." he explained. "Please... don't tell me you plan to sit by and watch me wither away...? Because if Deckerd continues to ignore me that is what will happen to me..."

Duke swallowed hard, his emotions and thoughts conflicted. In his mind he knew he had to be honourable in his duties to his King. However, what Gunmax said was true. The King was showing quickly waning interest in Gunmax in favour for the forest mech’s cousin, making Duke wonder if Lord Deckerd was courting Gunmax in order to get to King from the beginning.

If such was the case, then Gunmax would surely die alone and neglected and as a royal knight, it was Duke’s duty to ensure that would not come to pass.

“Come to me.” Duke said, laying back down and pulling Gunmax down with him. “Let me be your provision, where my King has failed.”

Gunmax’s smile couldn't have been any bright if he tried. "Thank you Duke... my brave and noble knight." Gunmax said as he let Duke move him, before leaning in and resuming their kiss from before but with more passion them the last time. For the first time in months, Gunmax felt as if he were loved, his heart filled with joy and love after so long of being rejected.

Duke cupped Gunmax's face in his hands as they kissed, but they weren't there for long. The white knight moved his hands to Gunmax's shoulders, tugging at the fabric of Gunmax's gown lightly as he moved his hands down Gunmax's arms, to his sides, around to his rump where he stopped, giving the other's backside a light pat.

Gunmax moaned softly into the kiss, moving his own hands down Duke's back and moving so his gown straps fell down his shoulders, giving Duke better chance to remove the gown while they were locked in a kiss, his back arched a little as Duke’s hands reached his rear but he didn't pull away from the kiss, Deckerd had neglected him so much every slight touch sent tingles down his spine and his needs seem to increase tenfold.

Duke smiled, knowing now that he had chosen rightly, that his Lord and Master had shrank his espousal duties, taking a small delight in Gunmax's slow torment, he continued his soft feather-like touches over Gunmax's spine, sides and even reaching down to caress Gunmax's thighs.

Gunmax arched against him again, this time moaning loudly and clinging to Duke as he was teased by the touches. "Mmmm... Duke... please... please don't tease..." he pleased as he started to tremble. "Please... I can't wait... not anymore... please..." he added, hoping Duke understood his needs.

Duke smiled and nuzzled the side of his helm against Gunmax's. "It is my duty to please you, my Lord." He said, slipping a hand underneath Gunmax's clothing and pressing his digits against the mech's already dripping entrance.

Gunmax gasped and clung to Duke. "Ahhhh... ohhh Duke..." He moaned as the trembles became stronger, it really had been too long... Gunmax had forgotten how good it felt just to be in someone's arms and told he was needed and loved. 

"My brave Duke... my loyal Knight..." he praised, having watched Duke for so long he knew Duke was not always given the credit and praise he was due.

Duke hummed, revelling in Gunmax's reactions. It was almost delicious how the mech in his arms squirmed for him. He pressed a digit into Gunmax's opening while lapping and nipping over the mech's neck and chin.

"Ahhh... ohhh stars..." the forest mech gasped, using shaky hands to try and find a way under Duke's night shirt to his bare plating, he wanted to touch the mech so badly, to return the pleasant touches... he wanted to make Duke feel this same pleasure but his fingers were trembling so much he wasn't sure if he would even get under the mech's shirt.

Duke understood Gunmax's intentions and with his unoccupied hand, he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, but decided to make Gunmax work for the last three. Adding another finger into the forest mech's valve, he scissor them against Gunmax's inner walls, knowing it would do little to help Gunmax's concentration

Gunmax gasped and moaned louder, having to bite his lower lip to stop himself cursing, it felt so good to be touched again... he managed to get some control over his hands again for a little while and undid the last few buttons on Duke's shirt before pulling it off his own gown starting to feel restrictive... he wanted to move more but the gown restricted his legs so he couldn't move and take control of this situation just yet... he was forced to wait.

Duke smirked now, almost devilishly, as he continued his slow motions inside Gunmax's valve. He nibbled over the other's audios, using his free hand to tug away at Gunmax's garments.

Gunmax felt his face heat up slightly as his gown came loose from his body and all but fell from his torso, his plating smelt like the forest he had once lived in. "Duke... ohhh my noble love..." he panted trying to find the energy in himself to speak and move while his fingers clung to Duke's shoulders. "Please love... Give me more..." he pleaded again.

Duke seemed happy to oblige his love's request, but it would involve some repositioning. For a moment, he removed his digits from Gunmax's valve, intending on getting better positioned.

He never got the chance.

Gunmax saw his chance and made his move, using his hands to swiftly remove Duke's shirt completely and kick off his annoying gown, one hand firmly pinning both of Duke’s above the Knight’s head Gunmax smirked down at him. "You should know, my Knight, I do not enjoy being teased..." he said, despite how intimidating he was meant to sound the look of desire was more than enough to tell Duke Gunmax wasn't going to hurt him.

Slowly, Gunmax trailed a single finger down Dukes chest, while his lips took up assaulting Duke's neck and shoulders. "Say my name love." he asked softly while his fingers worked on the string ties on Duke's night pants.

Duke gasped at the sudden brazenness of the Forest mech. He quickly settled back into the softness of his bed and stretched out as he was assaulted by Gunmax's lips.

Gunmax smiled and continued to tugs the strings until they came loose enough for him to remove them, smiling as he felt the bulge under them, gently stroking the head of Duke's cable with his fingertips. "Say my name and I will make sure you are greatly rewarded love..." Gunmax said again, licking the areas he'd bitten Duke to sooth any pain he might have caused.

Duke, to his merit, remained tight-lipped, giving Gunmax a grim worthy of the forest mech himself. The white knight was being stubborn, eager to make their first night not one to easily forget.

Gunmax smiled, if Duke wanted to play that game then fine, Gunmax knew a way for two to make a mech talk. Still assaulting Duke's neck, Gunmax positioned himself so he could grind against Duke's cable but in a way that Duke wouldn't be able to slip inside his port just yet. If nothing else, Gunmax could thank his cousin for tips on how to drive a mech insane with teasing. 

"Mmmm... if it's any consolation... you already feel bigger than Deckerd." he admitted searching for just one cable on Duke's neck he knew sent Meches crazy.

He found it.

Duke’s eyes widened and his had to bite his glossa to stop himself cursing as his body gave a loud rev, Gunmax’s port bathing his cable in warmth while his lips found his neck cables and teased the one wire that drove his body into a heated frenzy for a second or two, just long enough for Duke to buck up against Gunmax’s port trying to slip inside. “Ahhhh... Guunnn... oh my Lord... Gunmax. Please...”

“Good boy.” Gunmax smiled against his neck, relining himself and then swiftly impaling himself on Duke’s cable to the very hilt, arching and moaning as his insides were stretched and squeezed the cable within him.

Duke managed to pull his hands free and instantly let his desire take over, firmly holding Gunmax’s hips in place while he bucked into the other’s port, shifting as he sat up and pulled the other mech against his chest, taking all control from Gunmax as he pounded the mech’s port.

Not that Gunmax cared now, his body trembling as wave after wave of raw untameable pleasure ripped through him, leaving him speechless and a mess of moans, pants gasps and sobs as Duke drove their passion higher and faster.

Eventually it came to a peek and Gunmax threw his helm back and screamed silently as he felt his cable erupt over Dukes waist, chest as he was filled with the Knight hot seed. Leaving his insides burning with warmth and an almost forgotten love burning anew once again within him.

“My love?” Duke asked softly as Gunmax lay, spent, exhorted but smiling in his arms. 

“It has been too long... since I felt this way...” the Forest mech stated softly. “Let me stay the night... let me dream it was you I chose... please...”

Duke felt his rational mind returning but ignored it and nodded. “Allow me to change the sheets, then we may sleep in true peace my love... Is that agreeable?” 

Gunmax smiled and leaned up, gently kissing Duke’s lips. “Anything you desire I am happy to agree with.” He assured.

From the shadows outside the window, another watched and smiled.

King Deckerd would not need to hear of this little affair...

~~~~~@~~~~~

Making It Real  
Gunmax/Bishop (drabble 2 of 2)

Legion’s badge bleeped at him and he opened it with a slight flip of his wrist. 

To the sound of gunfire, rapid fire and laughter.

~“HELP!!!”~

Gunmax and the Mics jumped up at the scream from their sister.

“Arrow what’s wrong?!”

~“Bishop and me got caught in a crossfire! They got mechs and I don’t have the ammo to hold them off!”~ Arrow screamed down the line over the heavy gunfire. ~“Bishop?!”~

~“I’m ok... the bullets just bounce off!”~

“Where are you Arrow?!” Legion demanded as he and Gunmax raced out of the room, Gunmax all but pouncing onto Gun Bike.

~“The Old warehouses near the Ohio River, Kentucky! Hurry!”~ Arrow pleaded as Legion loaded several heavy looking crates into his trailer.

“We’re on the way Sis! Hang on!” Gunmax yelled revving Gunbike and taking off in a mess of black tire smoke.

Sirens blaring and speed at max Gunmax arrived in a matter of minutes but to him it felt like hours. Upon arrival he unloaded several shots into a mech that was FAR too close to Arrow and Bishop for his liking.

Bishop had run out of bullets and resorted to a duel handed long sword, likely his secondary weapon like Duke’s but clearly Bishop was well trained to use the blade.

“Ammo?” Arrow asked just as Legion skidded into the area with an all mighty blast of his horns, Bishop noted that Legions Alt form was in fact a monster truck sized Peterbilt of some kind, with a trailer to match.

“Are you two alright?” Gunmax asked using the trailer as a shield to bring down the first of two Mechs.

Arrow nodded. “We’re ok.”

“No you’re not.” Bishop said. “She got hit on the leg when we got here, she can’t stand.” He explained and Gunmax nodded slinging Arrow’s arm over his neck and leading her into the trailer.

“Bishop.” Legion said before dropping a box of ammo for Bishop. “What happened?”

“We came here so Arrow could show me how to fish in the river... but when we pulled up someone shot at us,” he explained and one glance at Arrow’s crashed bike told Legion that was true, there was a large fishing box in the passenger cart and a now broken rod. “We didn’t see at first who shot at us but when we saw the mechs we had to move to here so we would be brought down by the gun fire.” He added.

Hearing the mechs laugh and snarling as Gunmax let lose multiple shots at the mech. “Is it always like this?” Bishop asked.

“This is mild.” Legion stated, “With so many cities and gangs, the Mechs here are common so we have denser amour and heavy duty ammo, we’ll get this sorted out quickly and you and Arrow will be taken back home.” he assured before standing and aiming his shot gun at the larger Mech. “Down you go!” he yelled as the mech fell.

Before the humans could run off into the night, they were blinded by multiple police lights and faced with up to ninety police officers.

“GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!! NOW!” A human officer snarled and the defeated humans dropped onto their fronts.

A female officer smiled and walked calmly to the Brave Police. “You certainly know how to get out attention Big fella.” She said and Legion smiled saluting the woman.

“Officer Bats.” He greeted.

“I’ll send you a full report of these guys the second I get in to the office, but for now, you have my personal thanks, these fools have been running amuck up and down the river.” The woman explained then smiled up at Gunmax. “Good to see you again Biker boy.”

“You too Batty.” Gunmax smiled.

Bishop blinked but said nothing as the woman officer and Legion spoke a little longer before she left them and Legion carefully pushed a battered and scratched up red and black bike into his trailer with Arrow.

“Bishop you don’t mind riding with Gunmax back to base do you?” he asked.

“Not at all.” Bishop said as he and Arrow shared a little look.

“Alright, then off we go.” Legion stated as he changed forms and hooked his trailer up.

Gunmax revved Gun Bike behind Bishop and smiled a little, “No funny business. I promise.” He assured and Bishop blushed a little before climbing onto Gunbike behind Gunmax.

The first few minutes were passed with silence before Bishop spoke up. “About the other night...” he said.

“Mm-hm?” Gunmax asked.

“I’m sorry I pushed you away...” Bishop said. “I’m just... not use to being the centre of attention... I’m not even use to being touched at all...” he admitted.

“I realize that now.” Gunmax stated. “And I’m sorry I scared you... Arrow is better with words then me to be honest, I thought you and she would be the item when we got here... I’ve always preferred just going with what feels right and trying to make my partner feel special...”

“I’m not your first?” Bishop asked.

Gunmax shook his head. “Not that kind of partner... When I first started in Japan and opened up to the guys there I let them plan what they want to do for the day and go with it, if things go bad I do what my gut tells me... I thought the same thing would be good in a more personal relationship...” He explained. “I guess I blew it.”

“No.” Bishop said slipping an arm around Gunmax’s waist. “You just scared me a little, I didn’t say I didn’t enjoy what you were doing... it did feel amazing I just... I just wasn’t expecting you to find out I was interested in you and try to make one of my fantasies a reality.”

Gunmax smiled. “I may not be the best on the job, but I’m not a fool, I know when A Mech is trying to get my attention... and if you’d like hen the reports are done, we could try again?” he asked.

Bishop nodded. “I’d like that.”

... ... ... ... ... ...

Gunmax smiled as he backed Bishop into the wall of his room, nipping at his neck cables and rubbing his hands down his sides to his hips while Bishop clung tightly to him, moaning and arching against him.

Before they dropped to the bed, Gunmax made sure to send Arrow a thank you message for telling Bishop his flaws.

Not that they mattered right now, Bishop was all but melting in his arms and the night was shaping to be a dream come true.

~~~~~@~~~~~

Sharing a Biker  
Shadowmaru/Gunmax/Kagerou (drabble 2 of 3)

Gunmax moaned and panted heavily as his port was scissored slowly by one hand and the other pumped his cable, pushing him closer and closer to the edge of his sixth overload that night.

It was past midnight, everyone else was sleeping but Gunmax was being kept awake by the sheer bliss he was feeling, his hands restrained to the head board his plating in a neat pile on the floor and his visor retracted, leaving his torturer multiple chances to tease him to the brink of Overloads or send him into such a daze he wouldn’t remember anything when he woke the next morning.

If he got to sleep at all tonight.

“Do you enjoy this sweet pet? Do you enjoy being forced to the brink?” his tormentor asked as lips ghosted over his neck and shoulders, biting and licking softly at the delicate wires, making Gunmax’s body tremble and shudder. “Answer me.”

“Y... ya... yes...” Gunmax managed to gasp out as he tried to focus on speaking, but with five overloads and one more seconds away, he couldn’t focus on anything but his captor’s hands and those sinful lips...

“Good...” and with no further words from his capture Gunmax arched and cried out as overload washed over him again, leaving him panting, dazed and trembling as his tormentor moved above him gently kissing his face as the restraints on his hands were removed.

“Did you enjoy the show Shadowmaru?” his tormentor asked and Gunmax managed to find the energy to turn his head to where Shadowmaru was sat in a chair half hidden in shadows and by the look of things, already fully aroused. 

“Indeed I did, Kagerou, had I known you wanted to prepare him so well, I would have warned him you were so skilled with your ways,” Shadowmaru said standing from his chair and looking at Gunmax, gently cupping his face, “Do you need to rest? We can wait if you need to rest.”

“I can last...” Gunmax assured if a little shakily. “One more round...” he added.

Shadowmaru nodded and then before Gunmax could speak again, both Ninjas moved in on him, Kagerou taking the back while Shadowmaru sat in front of him, Kagerou’s fingers teasing his wires while Shadowmaru kissed and licked his neck.

Stars started to erupt behind Gunmax’s eyes but his moans and gasps were muffled as Kagerou assaulted his lips, leaving saliva bridges between their lips between every kiss. Feeling the brothers moving to align themselves better he trembled and clung to Shadowmaru, unable to move between them due to how numb and weak his legs felt.

Shadowmaru smiled and held Gunmax up slightly as Kagerou slide more comfortably into positing behind the biker, his cable lined up with Gunmax’s port as Shadowmaru lowered the biker down slowly, smiling as Gunmax arched and dug his fingers weakly into his shoulders and back.

“Mmmmm... so warm pet... so welcoming...”

“Ahhhh... ohhhh stars...” Gunmax panted then gasped as Shadowmaru pulled them both closer to him and Gunmax felt Shadowmaru’s cable slide against his already stretching port and Kagerou’s cable. “Will you... fit?”

“Do you trust us?” Shadowmaru asked.

Gunmax nodded.

“Then relax, I swear I will go slowly.” The ninja assured softly while Kagerou’s hands moved to Gunmax’s thigh and hip, ready to help make it easier for Gunmax to move.

Slowly, Shadowmaru began to finger the edge of Gunmax’s port the already stretched opening was practically flooding with lubricants, making the action less painful and easier for both mech, Kagerou’s slow and steady thrusts in and out giving Shadowmaru time to open the port enough to slide his own cable head slowly into Gunmax’s port.

The biker arched gasping and moaning as his ports stretched and squeezed the intruding cables, never had he felt something so intense before... there was some pain, but nothing more than a stinging that was slowly fading as both ninjas moved like pistons inside him as one pulled out the other pushed inside, leaving Gunmax unable to form words.

Kagerou and Shadowmaru were unable to speak either, the latter panting heavily as his lips showered Gunmax’s collar with kissed and soft nips while Kagerou’s hands rubbed his chest and nuzzled his neck.

The thrusting steadily grew faster until Gunmax became lost in the throngs of passion, silently screaming as the two pounded his port and then filled him with an almost unbearable heat, sending Gunmax’s systems into blissful overload.

Shadowmaru and Kagerou panted heavily while clinging to one another and Gunmax, feeling the Biker go limp between them they shared a smile.

Gunmax was asleep.

“Perhaps, next time we will let him decide who takes him?” Kagerou asked.

“Agreed, but for now, let us clean him up and let him rest,” Shadowmaru said, gently and slowly pulling out of their tangled state and carrying Gunmax to their personal shower to wash him down and re-armour him.

With that done he returned to the bedroom to find Kagerou had changed the sheets on the bed and was just fluffing the pillows ready for them.

Careful not to wake their newfound lover, the ninjas lay Gunmax on the bed and then snuggled either side of him.

~~~~~@~~~~~

Never To Be  
McCrane/Gunmax (drabble 3 of 3)

Gunmax had left without a goodbye to McCrane.

Not that the Crane expected anything less for his horrid actions.

Things were a little off at first but eventually everyone settled back into their own way of things, but there was always an empty desk were the Biker mech should have been.

He came back now and then, but never stayed very long, everyone noticed he seemed happier now he was back home... a lot happier.

It hurt McCrane at times, sometimes he would hear Gunmax talk about his siblings back home and the happiness was evident in his voice... it seemed McCrane had lost his chance of ever being able to make Gunmax happy.

A part of McCrane said he deserved it. that this emptiness was what Gunmax had felt when the crane had so coldly rejected his affection, and how Gunmax had felt when McCrane so foolishly tried to talk with him at the wrong moment and ended up pushing Gunmax away for good.

Another part of him said it was worse than this for Gunmax... he had been the one to suffer an open rejection and a situation that had likely left some terrible nightmare in the biker’s mind.

“Mail!” Drillboy called from the door with a large stack of letters, “Shadowmaru, Deckerd, Dumpson, Power Joe, Me, Duke, Deckerd again, me, Duke, Duke, Dumpson and Power Joe... and one for McCrane,” He ticked off handing out the mail. 

McCrane took the letter and placed it down while he finished his report, during that time Drillboy and Deckerd went off on patrol, Duke went to rest in his room while Shadowmaru and Power Joe went on a break.

McCrane opened the letter and nearly dropped the paper. 

‘McCrane,  
By now you know that whatever it was I felt for you has gone away and will likely not come back for a long time if at all, but that is not why I am writing to you.

Drillboy has told me you haven’t been yourself since I left, so like you, I will be as blunt and straight forwards as I can be.

Get over it. 

I loved you, everyone knew that, but you clearly haven’t got a romantic wire in your form, or if you have it is dormant. I had to learn to cope without your understanding that I genuinely loved you and I have moved on.

So if you don’t mind, put the kicked puppy look away and move on. And if the future, IF we ever end up stationed together again things might be different. 

Yours,  
Gunmax.’

He read the letter over and over, before his shoulders sagged and he placed the letter in his draw.

“Heart ache is said to be the hardest pain in the world to overcome.” Dumpson stated from his desk.

~~~~~@~~~~~  
(This Drabbles is School themed. No like? Go elsewhere.)

Relearning Love  
Gunmax/Power Joe (drabble 2 of 2)  
(This Drabbles is School themed. No like? Go elsewhere.)

Gunmax was never one to shy away from a challenge. 

The ninjas said he couldn’t sneak up on them, he’d done it, sure it had taken a few days, but he’d done it.

Drillboy said he couldn’t go three days without speaking, he’d been silent for four days.

Duke had said he couldn’t go two weeks without a drink of high grade oil, Gunmax had given Deckerd the key to his stash cupboard and not asked for it back until the following month after a horrid phone call in regards to an accident involving his younger sister Arrow.

Dumpson has said Gunmax couldn’t learn how to do a form of Martial arts. Gunmax had put Dumpson, Power Joe and McCrane to shame in a small tournament. In his school uniform and while wearing his backpack of all things!

Deckerd, wisely had not set any challenge to Gunmax, though he was happy enough to regulate the challenges, and lay down basic rules.

Challenges set had to be reasonable, after all, you couldn’t ask a mech with no alt form to do something that required an alt form. No stupid time-lines and no backing out of a challenge because you were losing and all Challenges were not to interfere in their class work.

Power Joe hadn’t set a challenge yet, but that was mostly because he couldn’t think of a good challenge for the biker that didn’t break any of the basic rules.

It was then, in a moment of sheer madness/genius, Power Joe realized he had a challenge... it would just mean he’d have to get Gunmax alone.

After checking everything was alright with the teachers of their lessons and making sure it fit with the rules, Deckerd text Gunmax his latest challenge and everyone waited.

The answer came swiftly.

Bring it on PJ.  
1 school Day in the Girl’s Uniform is easy.

PS, will need McCrane to stitch my biker leathers again, left wrist seam is coming unthreaded again.

Love  
Gunmax. <3.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Power Joe lost his challenge but he didn’t care.

He was alone, with Gunmax, for the WHOLE Weekend.

Perfect!

Power Joe had struggled all Friday to keep his arousal from shooting skywards, Gunmax hadn’t only come in the girls uniform, he’d gone all out, French perfume, painted red lipstick, he’d even borrowed a wig from Arrow.

Wolf whistles had been thrown around all day and Power Joe had gladly played the role of noble gentle man all day.

Gunmax’s request for winning had been that Power Joe play Butler for him that weekend.

And thus, Here they were, Gunmax lounged on the sofa while Power Joe stood beside him, most of the chores done, dishes were washed dried and away, ironing down and folded neatly, carpets vacuumed, floors swept and mopped, bathroom cleaned, bed straightened and made...

Surprisingly Gunmax’s apartment was tidy and neat, everything had a place to live, everything was organized and everything was clean.

Power Joe looked down, as he had umpteen times before to see Gunmax’s perfectly shaped body sprawled over the leather of his sofa, a vest top practically begging to be ripped off and tight short just clinging to his aft and hips.

Power Joe exhaled a silent breath. He stood just beside Gunmax, as a proper butler would, his focus never waning from the other's form. The biker was slowly lulling to sleep, his posture slacking as the moments passed and all the while Power Joe watched him. He couldn't help it. Gunmax was and had always been the single biggest obsession for Power Joe. Since the first time the two had crossed paths Power Joe couldn't keep his thoughts from being fixated on the young hooligan.

And he had him alone for the entire weekend.

And Power Joe had still to admit to Gunmax what he felt in his heart.

Gunmax slipped in and out of sleep a little longer before his letter box went and he groaned. “Damn mailman... get that for me will ya, P.J?” he asked, shifting slightly and making his vest top shift to show off more bare plating for a moment or two. “Likely just junk mail... but it might be something good.” He added.

Power Joe nodded and went to get the mail, flipping through it to weed out any junk from the gems.

Solicitation. Junk.

Advertisement. Junk.

Coupons. Useful.

Bill. Bill. Bill.

"Biker Rally Monthly periodical?" Power Joe offered to Gunmax.

Gunmax smiled. "I thought it would never get here!" he said reaching for the letter in question, "I was worried the Rally had been called off with all the bad weather." He added. "Give it here, the rest can go either in the bin or in my 'Needs paying draw' by the fridge." He stated, referring to a small plastic set of draws he had neatly set and labels, Family matters on top, Bills in the middle and at the bottom, M.R Please Keep Out.

Power Joe nodded and put the junk mail in the trash and the rest where it was needed before returning to Gunmax's side. "So were you going to go? To the Motor Week Rally that is?"

Gunmax was rummaging through his school bag for his wallet. "We'll be staying in the camper van with Legion, since he races in the rally already, we'll be in Texas... Oh come on you got to be kidding me!" He stated and then checked his calendar and a little brown book on his desk. "Oh man... And I was sure everything was in order..." he sighed and slumped back down on the couch. "I hate money. Never there when you need it, spent on crap when you don't need it."

Power Joe smiled and took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Gunmax. "I thought such might be the case so I took preliminary actions." He said, earning a confused look as Gunmax opened the envelope.

Gunmax blinked and re-read the tickets. Free entry, hotel, dinning AND unlimited access to room service...

"How did you know I was low on cash this month before I did?" Gunmax asked. "Don't tell me Kagerou hacked my accounts again..." he added.

Power Joe chuckled. "No nothing like that. I just know you. You have a habit of...miscorrelating events. You don't get paid until two weeks after the convection. With those bills stacking up there really no way you could have made it." The kung-fu master rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean not to say you couldn't have found a way on your own, you’re very independent and all that but I just wanted to... you know, so you could go and not have to worry about anything."

Gunmax gave him a slight look and poked his chest. "Are you sure you aren't stalking me P.J?" He asked and then smirked. "Remind me to thank you for this when I come back from the Rally. Heck Arrow might even send you a gift back for this." He added, putting the tickets into the family matters draw. "Thanks Power Joe."

Power Joe's smile diminished slightly. "You misunderstand." He snatched one of the tickets out of Gunmax's hand. "The tickets and reservations are under my name. If you want to go, you'll have to be my guest." Power Joe smirked. "Essentially you're my 'plus one'."

Gunmax blinked. "You want to go to a Rally with me? I thought you hated rallies?" He asked, trying to give his mind chance to absorb what he had just heard.

Power Joe made a noise. "I...don't really....no, no I don't. But there's more involved, free tours of El Paso and historic land marks and...If nothing else you like these Rallies and I like you so-..."

"Whoa. Back track there PJ." Gunmax said. "You like me?" he asked. "Since when?"

Power Joe averted his gaze and blushed looking suddenly timid, something the kung fu artist rarely was, if ever. "For... awhile. I couldn't tell you when it happened but... it... I... hmm." Power Joe paused, trying to reign in his thoughts which were buzzing a mile a minute

Gunmax watched him and waited, not realizing that his vest top strap had fallen down his shoulder slightly. "Well out with it then PJ." He pushed for more information.

Power Joe made a noise, trying to find words that fit his emotions and not finding any that worked. His eye caught the tank top strap that dangled placidly on Gunmax's shoulder and reached out to move it back to its proper place, his hand lingering a bit at Gunmax's shoulder before moving to cup the other's cheek.

Gunmax blinked but didn't pull away. "Power Joe?" He asked.

"I..." Power Joe began again, giving a wry smile. "I honestly can't remember not loving you since I've known you. Its like, when I first met you... I found something that I was missing, some piece of me and... I wanted to tell you before but didn't want to risk chase you away." Power Joe slouched, his gaze mesmerized by his reflection in Gunmax's shades, as if trying to see beyond them into the other's optics.

Gunmax seemed to stiffen and look unsure of what he was hearing. "You set the challenge up deliberately didn't you...? You knew I'd win..." he stated.

Power Joe blushed again. "I was actually afraid you'd find out beforehand... “He admitted. “That you'd think I set it up just to be mean but... it was the only way I could think of to get alone. I hoped that it being just you and me I'd have the courage to admit this all to you. Hehehe, my knees have been knocking ever since I got here."

"Why not just tackle me in the changing rooms? Or drag me off to a locker and have your way with me there?" Gunmax asked as if that would have been the most obvious way to show affection.

Power Joe looked offended. "That... what... you... what?!" He gaped for a moment as if every train of thought he had suddenly derailed. "I couldn't! I wouldn't! That’s... that’s neither romantic nor the least bit appropriate! I believe in wooing and romancing and..." He paused for a minute and sighed. "You are worth far, far more than a 'quick snog'."

"My ex wouldn't agree with you..." Gunmax said. "There is a reason I dropped out of Gym and Self Defence classes is school and went privet." He added and if Power Joe thought he’d know why, it was around the time Gunmax started to miss those classes that the Teacher, Kinasaki had been fired from the school and arrested.

Power Joe cocked his optical ridge staring at Gunmax blankly. "You have an Ex? Oh God! Did he hurt you?" He put his hands on Gunmax's shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze. "What did he do? Do you want to talk about it? Or not! That’s fine too but ....but if you need anything I'm here for you!"

Gunmax sighed. "It’s over with now... I just have to deal with mouthy reviews on my mental state is all... remember when those Chiften twins showed up and caused all that trouble? my review was so bad they thought I'd have to go back on the Anti-deprecation tablets after the beating they gave me... they're all locked up and rotting now so everything is ok." He explained. "I just... haven't really thought about another relationship with anyone... at least not yet..."

Power Joe nodded and put his hands down. "I understand. Completely. If...I don't want you to feel like you have to be obligated to return my affections. I...I'd like to at least befriends. Give you the chance to decide if you’re even interested."

Gunmax sighed again. "Power Joe I don't know HOW to have a real relationship." He admitted. "Kirisaki was the first guy I loved and that love got me beaten up and smacked around... I don't know how to bring down the walls anymore... If you want a relationship with me you have to be the one to start it with actions not words," he stated. "I don't know anything else... and no one else knows what that's like..."

Power Joe bit his lip in deep thought. "Would you let me show you?" He offered, reaching to take Gunmax's hand and take half a step closer, invading into the other's personal space.

Gunmax was quiet for a moment, he'd never been given the choice before... and it did feel nice to have someone showing him attention again.

"Just don’t pussy foot around..." He at last stated nodding in answer to Power Joe's question.

"I promise. Absolutely." Power Joe said with a nod, then stopped. "What exactly does that mean?"

Gunmax sighed. "It means don't ask Questions, not go slow and don't stop until I'm a mess of moans and pants, or you run out of stamina." he explained. "In even more basic terms it means stop talking and pound me senseless. Does that make more sense to you?" He asked.

Power Joe blushed hard and he made a little noise, but he nodded all the same.

"Then get on with it, Pj." Gunmax stated. "After all we are alone for the weekend." he added.

Power Joe swallowed the lump that suddenly developed in his throat, having expected Gunmax to react to his admissions but... not quite like this. He pressed in, moving his hands over Gunmax's chest, winding their way around him until he pulled him into a hug. He was trepidations of Gunmax's words and what they insinuated, but he decided if this was going to happen he'd make it an experience Gunmax wouldn't find comparison for. Taking a steeling breath to calm his nerves, PJ grabbed up Gunmax in a swift motion and slung the other over his shoulder and headed to the back of Gunmax's small apartment.

Towards the bedroom.

Gunmax stiffened in the hug but relaxed after a few seconds, Power Joe wasn't the 'straight to business' kind of guy... this was likely as new to him as any real affection Gunmax would get in future from the Kung-fu master. When he was slung over the other's shoulder however, he smiled, already starting to feel tight in his tight shorts.

Power Joe got to the bedroom and gently lay Gunmax down on his back and moved to straddle over him. His mind raced, how to please Gunmax without...without abusing him like his Ex apparently had. The Kung fu master ran his hands under Gunmax's tanktop messaging the well-muscled visage.

Gunmax moaned softly and bucked his hips against Power Joe’s, reaching up to the other’s shoulders, but his hands seemed to want to wonder further. Nerves and fear stopped him doing anything much, this was the first time in a while anyone had shown him such attention and he had no idea how to return it without fear of punishment if he got it wrong.

Power Joe smiled. “It’s ok to touch Gunmax.” He assured before gently cupping Gunmax’s face, “We don’t have to rush... we have all weekend to ourselves... we can go slow...”

Gunmax listened and slowly reluctant still to open his heart again, nodded. “Slowly... until we find the right flow...”

And so it went, slow, gentle hands and timid fingers exploring every inch and seam of the other’s body, eventually getting more comfortable with each other and relaxing more.

Eventually Power Joe gained more confidence with what he was doing, and Gunmax felt himself blushing as the Kung-Fu Master pinned him to the bed and began to kiss and nip at his neck and confident hands moved over his form and Gunmax felt himself becoming lost in ecstasy as he was showered by kisses and gentleness he’d never thought possible. 

He stiffened as Power Joe’s hand moved down and began to caress his thighs, pausing when he stiffened. “Don’t stop...” He pleaded softly. “I... I need to learn its ok... I need this...” 

Power Joe nodded and continued gently caressing and massaging his thighs and continuing to kiss and nip his neck, leaving his head spinning and his body trembling like a school girl with her fantasy crush.

“Power Joe...”

“Shhhh,” Power Joe whispered, “Just relax and let me teach you.” He said, now gently rubbing the bulge under Gunmax’s shorts. “You don’t wear plating?” He asked.

Gunmax shock his head. “I prefer not to when I’m relaxing.” He said. “God... please... I need more...”

Power Joe smiled. “Alright Gunny,” He said and swiftly undid the strings to his shorts, slipping his hand down under them and removed them.

Gunmax shivered slightly as he felt the shorts slip away, leaving him exposed while Power Joe removed his own pants before straddling him again.

“Tell me if I hurt you.” the other said and Gunmax nodded.

It didn’t hurt as much as he’d thought it would, but God it felt amazing!

Power Joe forced himself to stay at a slow and steady pace for Gunmax, watching the younger mech moan and his face twist in the throngs of pleasure, his insides squeezing tightly around his cable, making it harder for him to hold back his desire to just pin Gunmax’s hands and pound the mech’s port...

That lasted a few seconds longer before Gunmax felt himself being pinned to his bed and his port all but pounded.

And he loved every second of it...

Some unknown hour later that night, worn out and beyond focus, Gunmax passed out under Power Joe as the two lay in the afterglow of their love making.

A warmth between them that Gunmax found himself unwilling to let go of.

~~~~~@~~~~~

In Secrete  
Gunmax/Drillboy (Drabble 2 of 2)

Shadowmaru sighed softly as he watched Drillboy fly silently alongside him.

He sent a quick text to Kagerou and the two Ninjas agreed on one thing.

Annoying as a Happy Drillboy could be, a Sad Drillboy was just heart wrenching.

... ... ... ... ... ...

McCrane was furious.

Dumpson was outraged.

Power Joe was beating the living daylights out of a punching bag.

Kagerou was out of action until his wing was fixed, due to a bad accident during training with Duke, Shadowmaru had already pulled his fair share of late night patrols and refused to do another.

Deckerd had altered the route to suit and while no one else minded the change, the three of them were livid.

Gunmax was due to do a late night Patrol with Drillboy that night and none of them were permitted to leave HQ until they were either called for a crime or Drillboy sent out a call for backup.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Gunmax was silent through the patrol, he knew McCrane had planted a bug in his bike, so instead of giving the mech more reason to dislike him, he was quite and after a few small signs to Drillboy the drill jet was also silent but livid.

Gunmax sighed. “Hold up Boy...” He said as he slowed down, scanning towards a small area where small houses were set up.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“I saw something move... Could have been a stray but it’s worth checking,” Gunmax said.

Drillboy nodded and changed while Gunmax kicked the bike stand down as they headed towards the houses, slowly and carefully.

A small brown and orange cat jumped out and sat on a bin lid, cleaning its paws. 

“Just a cat.” Drillboy said as the two headed back to the bike and took off again. “Good eyes Gunmax.”

“Thanks kid,” He said, “I hear there’s a flower festival soon, if Fay and her friends wanted you could take them to see it? I have heard the floats are amazing.”

“I’ll ask her when I next see her,” Drillboy assured.

They fell into silence again and then Drillboy sighed. “Why don’t my brothers like you?” he asked.

Gunmax shook his head. “Not a clue, maybe the fact I’m not a Changer like the rest of you and the fact I will throw myself into the fire even if Deckerd has ordered me not to, maybe it’s because they can’t stand the fact you’ve made a choice and they weren’t there to point out all the flaws themselves... for all I know it’s because they just don’t like me.”

Drillboy sighed. “But it’s not their place to judge my life.”

“No, but it is there job as your brothers to look out for you.”

“This isn’t looking out for me, its forcing me to do something I don’t want to do!” Drillboy yelled.

“Drillboy, that is enough.”

“But it’s the truth!” Drillboy said. “I didn’t get forced into anything and they are treating me like a baby!”

Gunmax sighed but said nothing.

When they got back from patrol, his brothers were waiting and Drillboy’s angry boiled over as he ripped the bug from Gunmax’s bike and tossed it at his brothers, before all hell broke loose.

It took Duke, Deckerd and the ninja twins to drag the brothers apart, Gunmax stepped in the middle of McCrane and Drillboy, getting whacked on the helm by the older brother when he did and by the end of it, Drillboy was in lock down, McCrane and his brothers were getting a stern telling off and punishment from Saejima and Yuuta while Gunmax, dizzy and wobbly on his feet, sat between the Ninja twins while Toudou tended the dent in his helm and fixed a few wires.

“Thanks for the chance, fellas but honestly... it’s not gonna help so long as those three are against it.” Gunmax said.

“How are we meant to make Drillboy happy again?” Shadowmaru asked.

“Alter his brother’s point of view.” Gunmax stated. “But we all know that is impossible.” He added as the three were marched past him, each giving him a hated glare.

Deckard came over and sighed. “I am sorry Gunmax...” He said.

“Not your fault... those three can’t be helped.” Gunmax stated, “They are only doing what they think is right.”

“Still... if Drillboy isn’t happy this can’t continue...” He stated.

Gunmax sighed. “If McCrane finds out you are giving me permission to do this he will go through the roof.”

“Let him. I am tired of seeing Drillboy so sad.” Deckerd said.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Drillboy was laid on his bed, flicking through the pages of one of his many comics, his music on loud since he was ignoring his brothers’ comms and he was now officially off duty.

So he could do whatever he wanted for a few days.

His door had been locked from the outside by Toudou so he really wasn’t expect anyone to come in.

So when someone’s hands began to rub along his side he jumped out of his plating and almost threw his music player off the berth, only just catching it as the head phones came off. “Who the?!”

“Hey baby.”

“Gunmax?” Drillboy asked, having to reboot his optics to make sure he wasn’t glitching. “What are you doing in here? HOW did you get in here?”

“Shadowmaru is a wiz on a keypad and Kagerou loaned me his stealth tech for a while.” The biker stated with his usually cocky smirk printed on his face. “Miss me?”

He got his answer when Drillboy all but threw himself at him and they ended up in a tangled heap on the berth, Gunmax smiled softly and rubbed Drillboy’s back as the younger mech clung to him, small oily tears dripping onto his shoulders.

“Hey now, it’s ok... I’m not mad at you for what they did.”

“Still... they shouldn’t have...” Drillboy said.

“Shhhh... let’s not talk about them... let’s just you and me forget they even function for the night and spent time as we see fit... just you and me babe.”

“But what about-?”

“Deckerd and the others are dealing with them, you and me are off duty and free to do as we want.” Gunmax assured and Drillboy smiled brightly.

Hands wondered and lips met in soft, harmless kisses, tender promises and sweet nothings where exchanged as they stayed together, a night of slow, passionate love making followed, Drillboy found he never wanted it to end.

As they laid together, panting and gasping for breath Drillboy faintly heard a voice in the back of his helm telling him his brothers would be furious when they found out...

Another part of him said it would only be bad IF they found out...

~~~~~@~~~~~

Tender Loving  
Gunmax/Kagerou (Drabble 3 of 3)

Gunmax sighed as he slumped down into his berth, his systems rapidly shutting down after a none stop 48 hour shift.

He hated it when the other mechs didn’t double check their shifts...

He stirred softly as he felt a weight on his berth, forcing his optics to on line for a second before dark hands softly began to rub his back and gentle fingers removed his visor, placing it down on the berth side table.

“...’Maru?” 

“Close.” Kagerou said gently straddling Gunmax’s rear as his hands began to rub against the biker’s shoulder. “You’ll lock up of you sleep while your tense.” He added, gently massaging the biker’s back and shoulders.

“Mmmm... thanks Kage’,” Gunny said softly, already feeling his insides soften and relax as Kagerou’s skilled hands and fingers worked their magic.

Kagerou made a soft humming noise while he continued to rub and massage the biker’s body.

Gunmax drifted into a deep sleep and wasn’t sure how long he slept, his body had needed more rest than he’d thought but he wasn’t about to complain.

He became aware slowly as he felt tender hands teasing his antenna as he slept, he murred and tried to wave it off, only to have his hand caught and kissed softly. “Mmmm... how long have you been here?” he asked.

“All night...” Kagerou whispered. “I had hoped we could have some fun, just you and I, but with you being so tired I settled for just a night of snuggling and cuddles.”

Gunmax smiled feeling something warm against his lower back, “Feels like you still want more than just snuggling with me, Kagerou.”

Kagerou smiled against his hand, “Do you want this?”

“Do you have to ask?” Gunmax teased, wiggling his rear against Kagerou’s crotch. “I’m all yours baby.” 

Kagerou smiled, “You may soon regret those words love,” he said rolling them so Gunmax was pinned on his stomach, while Kagerou’s hands wondered on his form.

Gunmax moaned and let Kagerou do as he wished, trembling as the Ninja skilfully removed his plating and began to gently tug and play with his wiring, sending tingles all over his body.

“Mmmmm... you’re good at this...” The Biker said.

Kagerou smiled. “Shadowmaru thinks so too,” He said gently reaching own and starting to finger Gunmax’s port, “Still so tight sweet one...?”

“I don’t flaunt myself to every mech...” Gunmax moaned. “Only those who mean the most to me... you and ‘Maru are those meches,” he added.

“It’s an honour.” Kagerou said softly kissing along Gunmax’s neck and jaw line as he pushed his fingers deeper inside Gunmax’s port.

“Ahhhh... ohhhh baby... mmmmm...” the biker moaned, struggling a little as Kagerou teased him. “Kage... Ooooohhhh...”

“Do you like it love?” Kagerou asked softly licking and suckling on his antenna.

“Ahhh... You know... Ahhhh! You know you I do...” the biker moaned, shuddering as his insides began to squeeze and clamp around the Ninja’s fingers. “Ohhh baby...”

“You get so wet so fast love, “Kagerou said smiling as he pulled his fingers free and licked them clean, “Have you been dreaming of this?” he asked.

“Maybe,” Gunmax panted gasping as Kagerou rolled them again and slowly began to tease his port entrance with his cable head. “Ahhhhhh... ohhh Baby...”

Kagerou smiled and continued to tease Gunmax’s port slowly, gently rubbing his hands over the biker’s frame before thrusting deep into the biker’s eager port, growling at the warm wetness that consumed his cable.

Gunmax panted and arched, moaning as his rode Kagerou’s length, trembling as those skilled hands send wave after wave of sinful pleasure over his systems, “Kage... ohhh fuck... baby...”

“Are you close sweet one?”

“Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Yes! Ohhh baby... please...!” Gunmax moaned panting heavily, “Please... ohhhh so close...”

Kagerou smiled and began to move faster, gripping the biker’s hip tightly as he moved inside the biker, his free hand grasping the biker’s cable and pumping it in time with his thrusts, growling as he pushed harder and deeper as he felt Gunmax’s insides ripple and squeeze his cable tighter and tighter.

“Ahhhh... Ohhhh! Ahhhh! Kage... can’t... I...” Gunmax managed to gasp out before his insides clamp tightly around Kagerou’s cable, milking it as he coated the Ninja’s hand with his own hot fluids.

Kagerou smiled and licked his hand clean while leaving his cable pushed deep into Gunmax’s port. “Don’t worry sweet love, I plan on making your day off as blissful as I can...”

~~~~~@~~~~~

Bed of Lies.  
Gunmax/Ringo (Drabble 1 of 1)  
(Note, this story is set in a God!!Braves universe I have in my mind,)

Gunmax refused to look at any of them.

He refused to allow himself to sink to such a low level as they had and he refused to open himself to the other presence he could feel trying to reach out to him.

"So let me get this, completely straight." he heard his brother Legion, God of Time began from Gunmax's left. "Lord Ringo, God of the Horizon, chose to assist Lords Rook and Pawn, Gods of the Land and Sky, to 'test' the loyalty of my brother, Gunmax, God of Lust and Desires, in an attempt to see if he would be unfaithful due to his history."

There was a timid nod.

"And you, Lord Pawn, believe that my brother, who has already suffered the loss of ONE lover he believed was true, thought wise to have Ringo pretend to love my brother, and then in an attempt to show Gunmax was unfaithful, spiked his drink."

Another nod.

"And then you, Lord Rook, attempted to seduce him. and in his drunken state, rather than allowing you to have your way with him, Gunmax attacked you, resulting in the temporary loss of one of your wings, internal bleeding on Pawn's systems, and then, when Lady Arrow, Goddess of Love and Sincerity arrived to assist her brother, with the 13 Fairies of Honesty, Kindness, Justice, Humour, Honour, Trust, Generosity, Loyalty, Laughter, Freedom, Charity, Harmony and Music, you two were forced to confess that you had planned to publicly show my brother as an Unfaithful cheat."

A final damning nod.

"You heartless FOOLS!" Arrow screamed from her seat. "Love is not a game for your pranks and SICKLY IDEAS!" She cursed down at the three, her usual calm aura flaring in utter rage at this tale, "My brother is not a cheat nor is he unfaithful! How dare you use him as a target for your sick and foolish heartless intents?"

"Lady Arrow please..." Lord Bishop spoke though clearly he was in no better mood. "They will be dealt with by Gods Duke and Deckerd."

"I care not! They do not deserve the titles of Gods! Least of all YOU God of Horizons!" She cursed Ringo. "You who came to my temple, into MY home and ask my blessings... you do not deserve to know Love."

"Sister."

Arrow looked at Gunmax.

"That is enough... if you will excuse Me." the God of Lust said before slowly walking away from the gathered gods and fading into the shadows.

… … … … … … 

Ringo returned to his home and found it had been stripped of everything Gunmax had ever given him, beautiful paintings of the night sky that Gunmax had painted for him, sweet smelling candles and flowers, jewels and gems, everything Gunmax had given him in those past five years... Gone, replaced with what had been there before.

Empty and bare walls.

The house seemed colder now...

And he had only himself to blame.

He had lost Gunmax because he couldn't get the idea out of his mind that Gunmax was somehow... someway cheating on him.

And he had been wrong... he had been so very, very wrong...

Lady Arrow had forbidden him to set foot in her home again for his betrayal of her views. 

Lord Duke was furious with him, as was Lady Regina.

And he was angry with himself for allowing such thoughts to plague him the way he had...

It had cost him his lover... and the mech he had hoped would one day be his mate.

He sighed as he laid down in his now large and empty bed... it felt cold now and he knew why...

It was a Bed of Lies now.

And he didn't know how to change it.

~~~~~@~~~~~

Quick.  
Gunmax/Deckerd (Drabble 1 of 1)

Gunmax couldn’t stop Deckard even if he wanted to.

Instead he let the bigger mech pin him against the berth, let him assault his lips to the point they were swollen, muffling the almost desperate moans as they came. His smaller frame shaking as Deckard’s hands eagerly mapped out his frame, leaving hot sensations as his hands groped and squeezed at his thighs, aft and back, trying to keep Gunmax from leaving.

It wasn’t often they got to share a moment together, each of them busy with work, cases and reports kept them occupied with their team mates rather then with each other so whenever the change arose after weeks of not even seeing one another outside of morning and evening briefings, Deckard had pulled Gunmax into his room at the Presinct and threw all professional and work related behaviour out the metaphorical window and ravished the Biker mech.

It never lastest long when they did this, but it was a promise that that night when the rest of the team was asleep, they’d enjoy some real time together the way it should be.

But that would come later. Right now, Gunmax didn’t want softness or gentleness, he didn’t want Deckard to treat him like a longterm lover. He wanted it rought, hard and fast and that was just what Deckard was going to give him. 

Tearing off their cod plating, Gunmax arched and clapped his hand over his mouth as Deckard plunched his hard cable deep into his valve and thrust hard and fast into his willing valve in a desperate attempt to keep anyone from hearing him moan as Deckard held his hips and moved him easily along his length.

It was fast, harsh and oh so good! Gunmax had to bite into the pillow of the berth to further muffle his voice as Deckard moved faster, chasing his release as he drove Gunmax towards his limits, sheer need and desire taking over as the stress and frustrations of the last few weeks were forgotten in favour of the rapidly coming peak until Gunmax’s body coud take no more and he fell willingly into overload, feeling Deckard flood his insides with liquid fire.

“You’re shift ends at 19:00, right?” Deckard asked against Gunmax’s neck as they lay together enjoying the afterglow.

“Yea, I’m off duty ‘til next week.” He nodded between breathless pants, though he refused to let go of Deckard as they enjoyed the lingering moments.

~~~~~@~~~~~


End file.
